


Our Little Bird

by DNAGraceless



Series: Tell Me Our Future [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Winter's pregnant. Again. How will the snowbirds handle their second child?





	1. Here we go again

Winter loved her life in Patch. When she had made the move to the warmer climate out of her city, the transition hadn’t been entirely ‘easy’ – with the most frequent warmth, the change in culture, and shifting her lifestyle completely from a military specialist to a wife and mother and a Huntress – but she had embraced it nonetheless.

People were friendlier in Patch, and Winter enjoyed that for half the year she got to wear whatever she wanted, instead of being bundled up in warmer clothes. She liked that her daughter didn’t need to be constantly monitored; she could go outside and play in their giant yard and Winter could be sure she would be safe.

She sometimes wondered if her love for the island had more to do with it legitimately being a lovely place to raise a family, or her determination that, should she have children, they wouldn’t be raised like she had been.

One thing she didn’t like about Patch, was that ever since she had moved out of Atlas, her body seemed to express it’s homesickness by making her sick.

“This is ridiculous,” Winter moaned, leaning against the cabinet. Her back was killing her, and she’d been throwing up since that morning, “I wasn’t even this sick when I was pregnant.”  
“Are you burning up?” Tai called from the hallway where his efforts to wrangle Khione out of her sneakers had led him.

Winter nodded, before realising he couldn’t see her. “Yes,” She called out, before clutching the toilet and expelling what was left in her stomach.

“Here,” Tai was suddenly beside her, handing her a bottle of water.

“Thank you.”  
Tai’s scroll beeped, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

“Qrow’s on his way home. I better get going before I’m late again. Are you gonna be okay until Qrow gets home?”  
Winter nodded, taking a shaky breath, glad she didn’t have to speak.  
“Okay. Well Khione’s down for her nap; Qrow should be back before she wakes up.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem. There stuff Qrow asked me to pick up is on the bed, as well as a few things that used to help Summer when she’d get sick. No harm in trying right?”  
Winter thanked him again and he headed out, leaving the house silent. AS soon as Winter felt well enough to move, she made her way to her bedroom, emptying the bag Tai had left there and sorting through the contents.

Soup, painkillers, Pepto-Bismol. She was sorting through them when something caught her eye and she froze, picking up the box.

A pregnancy test.

_Shit_

 

She had the results long before Qrow had returned home – or maybe it had just felt like an eternity – and she had no idea what she was going to say.

“Win!” his voice from downstairs startled her. was she still sitting against the cabinet where she had slunk after seeing the results.

“Upstairs!” she called back, on her feet in a flash and shoving the positive pregnancy test in the drawer. Qrow met her in the bedroom, a half asleep Khione in his arms.

“Hey,” He kissed her cheek, dropping Khione on their bed.

“Hello,”

“You feeling any better?” he asked, surveying the rest of the item’s Tai had retrieved for her.

“Yes,” She lied. The twisting in her stomach from the vomiting had been replaced with a painful uneasiness.

“Good,” He kissed her cheek, dropping his bag in the corner.

“How was school,” She tried to act normal.  
“Fine,” He answered, sitting on the bed to pull his shoes off, “although if one more kid-” Qrow hit the brakes on his rant, noticing the worry on his wife’s face. She was always more expressive than she liked to think.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, standing up and moving over to her. Winter’s eyes fell on their daughter, who had fallen back to sleep hugging her fathers’ pillow.

Winter nodded, forcing a smile. “I… I think I’m still a bit sick.” She lied.

“Did Tai anything to settle your stomach?” He asked, moving towards the bathroom. The question threw Winter enough that by the time she realised where he had gone it was too late.

“Wait-!” She cried, turning to the bathroom. Qrow stood, the top drawer open, and the test in his hand.

“Oh,” He said softly.

“I-” Winter started to speak, but had no idea what she was going to say.

“So… you’re…”  
“Pregnant,” Winter finished.

“Oh, wow,” Qrow muttered, placing the test down on the sink.

“Tai, brought the test I guess he… recognised the… symptoms,” Winter trailed off. She was having flashbacks to Atlas, of telling him about Khione, of all the difficulties and doubt over her first pregnancy.

Suddenly Qrow had his arms around her. Winter hugged him back instinctively, taking a shaky breath and letting it out as though expelling her nerves.

“We’re gonna have another baby,” he said.

“We are,”  
Qrow pulled back, the biggest smile on his face. “We’re gonna have another baby!”  
Winter’s smile was mostly relief, before the joy she didn’t know she was repressing burst out. Qrow picked her up again, spinning her around as he held her close.

“We should make a doctor’s appointment to find out how far along you are,” Qrow said, pulling out his scroll. Winter rolled her eyes, still smiling as she took the scroll from him.

“Later.” She kissed him.

“I guess we won’t be celebrating like last time,”  
Winter smacked his arm, once again looking over at their daughter. Their conversations seemed to have disturbed her sleep, and she glared through bleary eyes up at them.

“Did we wake you princess?” Qrow asked, sitting on the bed and moving her into his lap. “Mum and dad have some news for you,”  
Winter sat beside him, smiling lovingly at her husband and daughter.

“You’re going to be a big sister soon.” Winter brushed her messy hair out of her face.

Khione huffed and pressed her face into her father’s chest, trying to go back to sleep.

“Nope, it’s time to wake up kiddo.” Qrow stood, settling Khione on his hip. “Time for lunch.”  
He held his hand out to help Winter up, who rolled her eyes but took the hand anyway.

“I’m not incapable of standing up on my own yet.” She said, kissing his cheek.

“Just practising.” He joked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

“This brings back memories,” Qrow said, pacing back and forth in the doctor’s office. Winter was lying on the bed, her shirt pulled up as their doctor scanned her stomach.

Winter reached out and took his hand. “Qrow, it’s going to be fine.”  
“There’s your baby!” The doctor said, interrupting Qrow’s spiral.

Qrow and Winter looked at the screen, seeing the black and white image, and in the middle, their baby.  
“Wow,” Qrow said, sitting down beside Winter.

“You’re ten to eleven weeks pregnant, so you can come in in about a month to find out the sex,” the doctor offered.

Qrow and Winter looked at each other. “Could we have a minute?”  
“Of course,”

When they were alone Winter sat up, clearing the goop off of her stomach.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be parent’s again.” Qrow said, running his hand through his hair.

“Do we want to find out the gender?”  
Qrow thought about it. “I mean, we could always find out later. It might be nice to have a surprise.”

“We have a month before we even need to decide. We need to figure out how we’re going to tell everyone.”  
“And tell Khione, while she’s not half asleep and angry with us.”  
“Tai’s probably figured it out by now.”  
“Probably.”  
Winter laid back down, taking a deep breath and looking at the screen. “That’s our baby.”  
“What do you think?” Qrow asked. “Boy or girl?”  
Winter gave him a look and Qrow smirked. “Just getting you ready for the inevitable onslaught. You know Yang and Ruby are all but going to move in when they find out.”  
“I want to tell Whitely in person this time,” Winter said, regretting that, despite not really being on speaking terms, her brother had found out about her first pregnancy through their father losing his mind at the news.

“We’ll arrange something,” Qrow sat down on the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close so they could both fit on the small space, “Take a trip up to Atlas. Just in time for winter,” He added the last part bitterly.

Winter smacked his chest.

“Just kidding,” He kissed her cheek. 

“I’ve got the pictures of your baby.” The doctor said cheerily, coming back in with their envelope. Winter sat up and pushed Qrow off the bed, sliding off the side.

“Thank you,” Winter smiled as she took the picture.

“Of course. And I know this is your second pregnancy but if you have any questions feel free to call at any time.”

They thanked her and left the doctors office, deciding to walk home and enjoy an extra hour Khione-free.

 

 

 

“So what’s the verdict?” Tai asked when they finally arrived home.

“Daddy!” Khione squealed, running up to her father. Qrow picked her up and pulled her into a hug. Khione hugged his neck tightly before reaching for her mother.

“The rabbit died,” Qrow said, taking a seat on the arm of their lounge.

“What?” Said Winter.

“Bunny?” Khione asked, turning in her mother’s arm.

“It’s an expression,” Explained Qrow  
“It means you’re pregnant.” Tai grinned. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Qrow pulled out the ultra sound pictures and showed his friend as Khione ran her mother through the fun she had gotten up to with Uncle Tai.

 

“When are you going to tell the girls?” Tai asked over coffee a few hours later. They sat on the back porch as the sun set, Khione fast asleep on her father’s lap.

“We’re heading to Atlas this weekend to tell Weiss and Whitley, then we’ll tell Yang and Ruby when they stop by for your birthday.”  
“You know they’re not going to be happy about being told second.”  
“Well when they learn how to keep it a secret they can be told first.” Qrow said, remembering the incident that led to Winter’s parents finding out about the pregnancy with Khione.

“You know that was an accident,”  
“We know,” Winter assured him, taking Khione, “but it’s still best to keep the… potential mess to a minimum right now.” She took Khione and her empty cup inside, taking Khione upstairs to her bed.

As she tucked in her daughter, she took in the room that she and Qrow had recently modified for their growing girl. The crib had been replaced with a ‘big girl’ bed, the pictures had changed from ultrasounds and scenery of Patch and Atlas to pictures of Khione with her cousins, her aunt and uncles, her parents, Zwei. Stuffed animals and books sat piled by the window seat, her toy chest brimming with action figures and plushies. The only constant from her birth seemed to be the purple wallpaper and the picture of Qrow, Winter and Khione from the day she was born. Even her dresser had been updated after the incident.

Khione mumbled in her sleep and Winter sat beside her against the headboard. Her sweet little girl. She wandered how she would react to having to share her mother and her father, her home, her family and their time and attention with a little brother or sister.

“I love you so much Khione,” She said softly, tucking her dragon and Qrow in on either side of her. She kissed her cheek, watching her daughter sleep peacefully.

“She’s a cutie huh?”  
Winter smiled at her husband, moving to rest on the other side of the bed.

“She is pretty wonderful.” Winter agreed. “Did Tai leave?”  
“Yeah, he’s got papers to mark. Did she wake up?”  
“No, but I have a feeling she’ll be up early tomorrow.”

“Isn’t she always.”  
Winter laughed softly. She was so _happy_.

She looked over at the picture on Khione’s dresser. Tai had taken the picture when he stopped by to drop off the car seat. Qrow had his arm around Winter, the two sitting on the steps of their home, the tiny newborn fast asleep on her mother’s chest. They looked so happy. The picture beside it was taken a year later, on the same steps, Khione on her mother’s lap, grinning at the camera as Tai took another family portrait. The one beside it, taken another year later. The latest, taken just a few weeks earlier on Khione’s third birthday, showed the family on the steps once again. Winter couldn’t help but smile at the thought that, next picture, they would have another child in their family portrait.

“We’ll have our little girl in the next picture,” Qrow grinned.  
Winter raised an eyebrow. “Girl?”  
Qrow shrugged. “Fifty/fifty chance, right? Your parents had two girls first, their parents had two girls first. It’s a safe bet.”  
“It is, but you shouldn’t get anyone’s hopes up before we’re sure.”  
Qrow agreed, and they fell back into silence as the room grew darker around them. Winter turned on the night light and yawned.

“You hungry?” Qrow asked. Winter nodded, but made no move to leave her daughter.

“I’ll throw something together.” Qrow offered, kissing Khione’s forehead and Winter’s cheek before making a silent departure from the room.

 


	2. We're gonna be parents again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Qrow get around to telling everyone else about the pregnancy. Khione has a question for her cousins

“Mama!” Khione tugged at her mother’s ponytail to get her attention. Winter looked over at her, pulling the toddler into her lap and looking over at her husband as he took a seat beside her on Khione’s bed.

“Mum and I have something to show you.” Qrow said, picking Khione up and putting him on her lap, but she had a fit and moved back over to her mother, apparently her roulette wheel of ‘which parent I’m going to stick to’ had landed on her mother that morning.

“Mama,” Khione muttered, satisfied as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

“We’ve got a new picture for your bedroom Khione,” Winter said. Khione looked up at her mother, who looked at Qrow. Qrow held out the ultra sound picture of the baby in a nice silver frame.

“Dat’s me.” Khione said, pointing at the picture.

“Nope, mama’s going to have another baby.” Qrow sa id. “This is the baby in Mama’s tummy.”  
“Baby?” She asked, looking at her mothers’ stomach with a frown.

“They have to stay in Mama’s stomach until they’re ready to come out.”  
“Baby in dere?” She asked, patting her mother’s stomach. “Why?”  
“We thought you might like a little brother or sister, like Weiss and Yang,” Winter explained, hoping equating it to two of her daughter’s favourite people would help.

“Baby sis’er?”  
“Or brother,” Winter added, “We’ll find out when they arrive.”  
“like Witty and Ruby?”  
“Yes,” Winter smiled, repressing a laugh at her daughter’s pronunciations.

“Would you like to find somewhere in your room for the picture?” Qrow asked. Khione looked around, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

“Dere,” Khione pointed at the shelf beside her window. Winter stood with her and the picture, letting Khione put it in place.

“Perfect,” Winter grinned. Khione beamed at the praise, hugging her mother.

“Tan we go out now?” She asked.  
“Let’s go,” Winter grinned, setting her down. Khione ran out of the room, exited to go to Uncle Tai’s for dinner.

And see Zwei.

 

  
“We should do some shopping for the nursery while we’re here,” Qrow suggested as they left the airport. Winter looked back at him from where she was pulling her suitcase off the conveyor belt.

“Alright,” Winter agreed as Qrow pulled off his and Khione’s bags.

“Mama it’s snow!” Khione pointed out the window at the white blanket covering the city.

“It is,” She smiled, never growing tired of her daughters excitement at being in Atlas.

“We pay?”

“After we see aunt Weiss okay?” She promised, taking her from Qrow so he could find a trolley for their bags.

“Otay,” Khione agreed to the compromise, hugging her mother. “Mama I take my jumpah off now?”  
“Not yet sweetheart, it’s cold outside.”  
Khione pouted but let her mother pull up her hood as they hailed a cab and headed to Weiss apartment in the city.

“Daddy look!” Khione pointed out at the heat stations in the park they passed and the kids having snowball fights in the street.  
“Looks like fun,” Qrow muttered sarcastically. Winter gave him a look and he mimed zipping his mouth shut. He might not be Atlas’ biggest fan, but it was important to Winter and it was half his daughter’s culture. He’d grown a lot better at keeping his whining to himself, but he still didn’t like the cold.

“Aunnie Weiss!” Khione called, waving as her mother carried her out of the car.

“Hello!” Weiss called, running up to them. She took Khione from Winter so she could help Qrow get their luggage.

“Have you been waiting long?” Winter asked as they walked inside the warm lobby.

“No; I just have excellent timing,” Weiss answered, catching Khione’s abandoned beanie as she threw it on the ground. Khione spent the ride up to the apartment and the time Winter and Qrow spent settling in regaling her aunt with tales of her adventures since the last time they had seen each other.

“And Mummy have baba in her tummy,” Khione said, trailing after Weiss as she tidied up. Weiss topped dead, and Winter dropped her head in her hands.

“So much for breaking it to them together,” Qrow muttered, leaning back on the lounge.

“Wait, what?” Weiss asked in shock, “You’re pregnant?”  
“I am,” Winter confirmed, and was assaulted by Weiss’ excited squeal as she threw herself at her sister.

“Congratulations!” Weiss cried excitedly. “Oh this is so exciting! How far along are you? Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl? Have you thought about names?”  
“Slow down kid we only found out a week ago,” Qrow said, picking up Khione who was pouting at the loss of her aunt’s attention.

“We wanted to tell you and Whitely together,” Said Winter, “but someone couldn’t keep a secret,” She tickled Khione, who squealed and tried to move away.

“Whitely will be here in a few hours; you can tell him then.”

“Pay mama,” Khione pulled at Winter’s collar.

“Alright,” Winter conceded, “But you have to wear your beanie.”  
Khione pouted and began to whine, but Winter gave her a look and the toddler begrudgingly agreed, letting her mother put on her hat before she stood to get Khione’s stroller, her daughter underfoot as she urged her mother on.  
“Are you coming Qrow?” Winter asked.

“Do I have to?” Qrow groaned from the couch.

“Tum on daddy,” Khione pulled at his hand, “We goin’ ou’side to pay.”  
“I’m coming,” Qrow picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Khione giggled as her father tickled her.

The family made their way down the road, Qrow carrying Khione to stop her running off every few seconds until they reached the park where he let her go off the chase every snowflake she saw. In a few minutes she’d convinced Qrow and Weiss to help her make a snowman and was laughing joyously as Weiss dumped an armful of Snow on Qrow’s head.

“Oops,” She said, not sounding the slightest bit sorry.

“Play nice,” Winter said, crouching down between them, mostly to prevent retaliation.

Khione walked up to her father and pressed the small handful of snow she had picked up to his cheek.  
“Thanks kid.”

“There.” Weiss said proudly, standing with Khione on her hip as they completed the snowman. Qrow gave her a funny look.

“What’s it supposed to be?”  
“A snowman! Obviously.”  
Qrow gave the same look to Winter, who shrugged. The snowman looked like it had melted halfway before freezing again, and the pebbles making up its mouth, eyes and nose were crooked.

Khione insisted they take a picture of it, her and Weiss grinning on either side before she allowed them to leave.

  
“Mama! Daddy! Look!” Khione screamed, pressing her face flat against the window. “Lights!”  
“They’re pretty huh?” Qrow said, crouching down behind her.

“I’s puh-ritty,” She held her arms up for Qrow to pick her up, which he did, carrying her back into the loungeroom where Winter and Weiss were talking about the younger woman’s coursework.

“I don’t know how I’m going to finish my assessments around the company paperwork.” Weiss lamented to her sister.

“I’m sure you’ve survived worse,” Winter said as she took Khione from Qrow.

“Tan we watch dogs?” Khione asked, snuggling into her mother.

“After your bath,” Winter said.

“Daddy baf time.” Khione reached over the back of the lounge, tugging at her fathers shirt.

“Alright kiddo,” Qrow picked her up again, taking her down the hall to their room before she got worked up.

 

Khione fell asleep in Winter’s lap half way through The Lady and The Tramp.

“She loved the bike you got her for Christmas,” Winter said softly as Weiss turned off the tv.

“Good; it’s nice she’ll grow up somewhere she can actually ride a bike without slipping on the ice or getting stuck in the snow.”  
“Hmm,” Winter hummed in agreement, stroking her daughter’s hair. Qrow began to snore at the end of the lounge and Winter leaned over to shove him. He stopped snoring.

“I can’t believe you guys are going to have another baby. This is so exciting.” Weiss said, trying hard to keep her voice soft as the excitement worked her up.

“I know. I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet. I don’t think it sunk in with Khione until I heard her heartbeat.”  
“Is it weird?” Weiss asked, “I mean, having an _actual human growing_ inside you?”  
“It is. But it’s nice having that… connection, with them. It was so strange when she was finally _here_ , but it was so nice to actually be able to hold her.”  
“And next year you’ll be able to hold your next baby. Do you want a boy or another girl?”  
“We don’t mind either way. Although I think Qrow’s nervous about having a boy. He’s so worried about them inheriting anything from him.” She cast a glance at her now silently sleeping husband.

“He’s a good father,” Weiss had to give him that. They might not be BFF’s, but she’d gladly admit Qrow was a wonderful husband and father. She’d been so wary about him at first – not wanting to see her sister go through anymore heartbreak and disappointment than she already had –but Qrow had really stepped up since he’d developed his feelings for Winter.

“Have you two looked at baby names?”  
“Not yet. We got the book Tai gave us where we found Khione’s name out, but we haven’t looked through it yet.”  
“We should go shopping tomorrow.”  
Winter gave a slight laugh, “I think we should keep your involvement to a minimum until we tell Ruby and Yang.”  
“They don’t know yet?”  
“If they knew, you would know it.”  
“That’s true. When are you telling them?”  
“At Tai’s birthday; they’ll both be there.”  
“Good idea. I love Ruby, but Yang will know before you finish the sentence if you tell her on her own. But you know they’ll be upset when they find out you told us first.” Weiss looked over at the door. “Speaking of us…”  
“Is he usually out late?” Winter inquired of the absence of her brother.  
“More often than not lately. His classwork is still fine but he’s hardly ever home. I’m starting to worry about him.”  
“He’s just out with friends Weiss, it’s a good thing.”  
“I’m still worried about him.”  
Khione started to mumble in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering and Weiss quickly dimmed the lights.

“Go to sleep darling.” Winter said softly. Khione shifted and fell back to sleep. Winter waited until her breathing evened out before standing up with her. “I better take her to bed.”

“There’s extra blankets under the crib,” Weiss said, pulling out her scroll and texting Whitely.

“Thank you,” Winter walked down the hall to the nursery Weiss had made out of one of the spare rooms. She tucked Khione into the bed Weiss had added earlier that year and looked over at the crib in the corner. It had been moved aside in favour of Khione’s proper bed, but Winter realised that by the end of that year, there would be a baby sleeping in the crib when they visited.

 _Just another thing Khione will have to share_.

“Is everything alright?” Weiss asked softly from the doorway.

“Yes,” Winter assured her, casting a final glance at her daughter before leaving the room.

Winter leaned against the door, before calling for her sister.

“Weiss?”  
Weiss turned, looking at Winter.

“You… you adjusted alright when Whitely was born right?”  
“I think so.” Weiss frowned. “Why?”  
Winter shrugged. “Just thinking.”  
Weiss gave her a look but left it alone, figuring her pregnancy was worrying her.

Winter made her way back to the loungeroom, gently shaking Qrow awake.

“Qrow, wake up. We need to go to bed.”  
Qrow jolted awake, and Winter had seen the reaction enough times to jerk out of the way before he could lash out.

“Sorry,” he said, trying to slow his breathing.  
“Are you okay?” Winter asked.

“Fine,” Qrow assured her, rubbing his eyes, “Just a nightmare.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Qrow shook his head. “I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?”  
“Win, I’m fine,”

“They’re getting worse again.”  
“They’re always bad. It wasn’t about the baby.”  
“They were bad with Khione. They’re always worse when you’re anxious.”  
“Winter,” He cupped her cheek with his hand, resting his forehead against hers, “I’m alright. I’ll figure something out as soon as we get home.”  
“Good,” Winter kissed him, glad he’d given into getting help without much nagging. The couples’ moment was ruined by a pillow to the side of the face.  
“Get a room!” Weiss called from the hallway.

  


Qrow was up early the next morning so Winter had woken up to a note on her pillow letting her know he’d gone out to stretch his wings.

 _He thinks he’s so funny_ Winter thought, rolling her eyes with a smile. Her stomach twisted as her baby reminded her mother that she was in fact there.

 _Her_ Winter mused. She wandered if it was just natural to think it would be a girl after Khione or if she really thought this baby was a girl too.

Blue lights flashed seven seventeen on the bedside table and Winter decided on a quick shower before her daughter and her morning sickness monopolized the rest of her day. Half an hour of throwing up and warm water later as Khione made a game of jumping on her parents’ bed from the headboard Winter was finally brushing her teeth, hoping the calming of her stomach wasn’t a false alarm.

“Mummy tan we go now?” Khione whined, growing bored of her game and instead kicking the mahogany headboard, as though angry it had failed to keep her entertained through her mother’s new morning routine.

“Just a second,” Winter called, wrapping her coat around herself and sending a message to Qrow to let him know where they were.  
She readied the pram and Khione started to whine.

“No mummy I wanna walk.” She tried to push the black and red stroller back into the closet.

“Just until we get there angel,” Winter lied, knowing Khione wouldn’t want to walk home after she grew tired of playing in the snow. Khione pouted but let her mother set her in, buttoning up her coat.

“I’s not told,” Khione said when they got outside.

“It will be if you take your jacket off.” Winter said with warning in her voice. Khione was distracted from her pouting as she took in all the different sights Atlas had to offer on the way to the park.

“Mama the cheese ah white.”  
Winter had to think for a second before realising what she was saying. _The trees_.  
“It’s just the snow,” Winter told her. “It’s always snowing here.”

“Why?”  
“The closer to the top of Remnant, the more it snows,” It was the simplest explanation she could give to a three-year-old.

“Why?”  
“It’s a lot colder up here, and when it’s really cold, the cold makes snow out of water.”

“Is da baby cold?”  
“No, the baby won’t be cold while she’s- _they’re_ in my tummy.” She quickly corrected herself, but Khione didn’t seem to notice the slip up.

“But daddy said your blood is cold.”  
“That’s just a joke,” Winter rolled her eyes. He’d have to be more careful about what he said around the children.

“Oh. Where daddy?”  
“He went out for a walk, he’ll be back in a little while.”  
“Tan I get out now?”  
Winter stopped in her tracks and realised they were a good distance inside the park.

“Okay. Remember, be careful. “What would you like to do first?”  
“Hmm. Snowman mummy!”

Winter knelt down with her in the snow and the two made a little snowman family, much less crooked than the day before.

“An a puppy!” Khione insisted with the utmost urgency. Winter helped her make a puppy for the family.

“What should we name the puppy?” Winter asked her.

“Swie!” Khione answered, still smiling excitedly, her pale cheeks rosie from the cold.

“Perfect,” Winter grinned, “Would you like me to take a picture?”  
“Yep!”  
Winter took a picture and followed Khione as she walked around, toddling from one heat post to another as they changed colours with fascination in her big blue eyes.

“What are dem?” Khione asked, pointing at a flickering blue flame.  
“It’s a fire. They’re here to keep people warm.”  
Khione wandered around for a bit longer before declaring herself too tired to walk anymore and letting Winter put her back in the pram. Winter bought Khione a hot chocolate from a stand she recognised and decided to walk a bit longer. She was contemplating returning to the apartment when she ran into a familiar face.

“Lovely day for a walk.” She called, catching his attention. Former General James Ironwood looked up from whatever he’d been staring at and smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Winter, it’s been too long,” he gave her a light hug before looking down at Khione, who was trying to get the last bit of her drink out of the bottom of her paper cup.

“She looks more like you each time I see her,” He commented. Khione put the cup down, wiping the chocolate from her mouth with the back of her hand and licking it.

“Still acting like Qrow.”  
“Very much so.”

The old friends began to walk together as a light snow began to fall. Winter pulled the top up on the pram as Khione started to drift off.  
“Your sister didn’t mention you were in Atlas.”  
“It was a last-minute trip.” Winter admitted. “Actually, we came to tell Weiss and Whitely… I’m pregnant.”  
He smiled again. “Congratulations.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How is everyone handling it?”  
Winter sighed, “I don’t know how Khione’s going to adjust to being a big sister, but everyone else is excited. We haven’t told Ruby or Yang yet; they’re off in Mistral and Menagerie.”

“The life of a Hunter.”

“They’ll be back soon, thankfully. Tai spends every second they’re out of his sight worrying. I can’t imagine what Qrow’s going to be like when she get’s older.” She looked down at Khione, fast asleep with a chocolate milk moustache.

“I’m sure with two of Remnants best fighters for parents she’ll be able to hold her own.”  
“I certainly hope so.”  
The snow landed indistinguishably in Winter’s hair, on her cheeks.

“Mama, i’s told.” Khione said, sitting up and pulling at her mother’s sleeves.

“It is.” Winter agreed, shivering as though she had just noticed.

“Hi ‘immy!” Khione waved at her mother’s friend.

“Hello Khione. Are you having fun in Atlas?”  
“I’s told.”  
“It is, isn’t it? You two better head home before the snow picks up.”

“We should. It was nice to see you again James.”  
“You too. Take care of yourself.”

They parted ways and Winter got them home as soon as they could, less the storm spoil her daughters pleasant memories. When they arrived at the apartment Qrow was waiting for them.

“Good timing,” He called, “lunch is ready.”  
“Daddy!” Khione grinned, running up to her dad. Qrow picked her up and took off her snowflake covered coat.

“Did you have fun with mum?”  
“Yep. We made a puppy and say ‘immy.” She said as Qrow wiped the chocolate from her face and hand.

“Did you?”  
“Yep. Mummy has pit-cha’s.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Winter kissed Qrow’s cheek, breathing in the smell of the stew.

“You remembered,” She grinned.

“How could I forget, you practically lived on it while you were pregnant with her,” Qrow bounced Khione, who giggled. The family ate, and one by one drifted off together.

 

 

A week later Khione sat with her uncle Tai showing him all the pictures from Atlas as she waited for her cousins to arrive.

“Dat’s our puppy!” She pointed to the latest picture. “Me and mama made him.”  
“Wow, you’re getting pretty good at making snowmen,” Tai praised.

“Yep.” Khione affirmed, continuing through the pictures.

“When are the girls getting in?” Winter asked, glancing out the window.

“Ruby messaged me when they’re flight landed; they should be here soon.” Tai said, before giving Khione his attention, having no doubt he’d lose her attention the second her favourite cousins arrived.

“Is Blake comin’?” Khione asked.

“Not this time Princess,” Qrow slipped over the back of the lounge, pulling Khione into his lap, “she has work.”  
“Oh,” Khione said sadly. “Tan I tell her ‘bout the baby?”

“Sure. Do you wanna pick out some shoes so you can play outside when the girls get here?”  
“No shoes daddy,”  
“You have to wear shoes outside kiddo. No shoes, no going outside.”  
Khione pouted but didn’t fuss as her father took her to the shoe cubby to pick out some sneakers for later.

Winter turned back to the window in time to see her nieces walking down the path to the house.

“They’re here,”  
“Yay!” Khione cried, wriggling out of Qrow’s arms and running to the door, reaching for the handle. Winter opened the door and Khione ran out to meet her cousins.

They were half the yard away when Ruby zipped forward, catching Khione in her arms.

“Hey that’s cheating!” Yang cried, running over to her sister.

“Hey Ruby!” Khione grinned, hugging Ruby tightly.

“Hey Cutie! Oh, you’re getting so big every time I see you.”  
“Okay my turn,” Yang took Khione from her sister, giving the little girl a hug and carrying her into the house. Ruby ran over to hug her father and wish him a happy birthday, and Yang handed her cousin over to her uncle before doing the same.

“How have you girls been?” Qrow asked as he helped Winter serve up lunch.

“Good.” Yang said, bouncing Khione on her knee.

“Mistral was insane!” Ruby said, “It’s changed so much since the war.”  
“Yeah that happens when you’re trying to rebuild the world.” Qrow took his seat beside his wife and his niece and daughter.

“It’s so weird going back to all those villages.”  
“I bet.”  
“Daddy!” Khione held her arms out to her father, suddenly wanting to sit with her father.

“Can’t make up your mind, can you?” Qrow grinned, settling her on his lap. Khione immediately reached for his plate.

“Hey! Eat your own food,” He grabbed her plate and put it in front of her.

Khione glared up at him and reached for Yang’s plate.

“Kid just eat your own food,”  
Khione ignored him as she started chewing on a piece of garlic bread Yang had given her.

Qrow rolled his eyes, passing Khione on to her mother when she got bored.

He looked over at Ruby, Yang and Tai as the conversation turned to comparing battle stories. Looking over at his girls he saw Winter was tickling and joking with Khione.

“Uncle Qrow?”  
Qrow looked back at Ruby. “Huh?”  
“We asked if you and Winter wanted to come with us to Vale? Yang got us tickets to the amusement park at the docks.”

“Uh, thanks kid, but we’re gonna be pretty busy for the next few months.”  
“Is everything okay?” Yang asked.

“Everything’s fine,” Winter assured them.

“What’s going on?” Yang raised an eyebrow.

Qrow and Winter shared a look and Winter decided it would be best to just say it.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
Instantly the sisters gasped in excitement, Ruby appearing instantly by Winter and hugging her until Khione started pushing at her, glaring up at her cousin.

“Sorry,” Ruby apologised sheepishly, “But this is so exciting! You’re gonna have another baby.”

“How far along are you?” Yang asked.  
“Ten weeks.” Winter answered.

“How much longer til you can find out if it’s a boy or a girl?” Ruby asked, trying to remember when they found out about Khione.

“Another month or two.”  
“But we’re not sure if we’re gonna find out.”  
“Ooh a surprise.” Ruby grinned.

“It’s either a boy or a girl.” Winter pointed out, “It’s only a surprise if it’s like, a rabbit.”  
Qrow snorted on his drink, choking as he laughed. “That’s fair,” He chuckled.

 

 

Khione waited just a minute after everyone had finished eating before dragging Ruby and Yang outside to play on the swing.

“Are you excited to have a little brother or sister?” Yang asked, helping Khione climb into the tyre swing.

“Dunno. Da baby’s not here yet.”  
“Can’t argue with that logic,” Yang chuckled as she began to push her, “Hold on tight,”

“It’ll be fun to have a little sister,” Ruby grinned.

“Eh,”  
“Yang!” Ruby smacked her sisters’ arm and Khione giggled.

 

“Why ah mummy and daddy havin’ a baby?” Khione asked as Ruby carried her back inside as the sun started to set.

“Maybe they wanted you to have someone to play with.”  
“But I ‘ave yous.” She pointed out, “And Bake, and Aunnie Weiss. And Mummy and daddy.”  
“Yeah, but it’s fun to have a brother or sister. They’re little and cute and think you’re the coolest person ever.”

“But– but I’m liddle and cute!” Khione protested.

“You definitely are,” Yang smiled, “But I’m sure you’ll like having a brother or sister. It’s lots of fun,”  
Khione sighed but let them take her inside and drop her on the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, please leave a comment if you'd like to see another chapter


	3. The Book of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Winter return to the book Tai gave them in search of baby names.

“Qrow, stop it!” Winter shrieked, moving away from her husband. Qrow tried to follow but got a pillow to his face.

“You said we weren’t ticklish Win. You _lied_ to me,”

“Stop it,” Winter wiped her eyes, picking up the book that had fallen between them on the bed, “We need to pick a name.”  
“We’ve read every name in the entire book, I don’t think it’s in there,” Qrow reached over to check the baby monitor; Khione was still fast asleep.

“We’re only up to U.” Winter turned the page, “Well, V.”  
“Great.”  
Winter skipped down the ones she knew Qrow would veto until she found something they might like.  
“Valarie?”  
“Mm,”  
Winter rolled her eyes and kept going.

“Valin?”  
“Maybe,”

Winter wrote it down on the almost bare sheet containing possible names.

“Vana. It means princess.”  
“No,”

Valtina?”  
“No.”  
“Vance.”

“Nope.”

“Vandan?”  
“I feel like you’re not taking this seriously.”  
Winter smiled and kept going, “Varrick,”  
“Hmm. No,”  
“Vared. It means Rose.”  
Qrow thought about it for a long moment before shaking his head.

“Vashti, for a girl,”  
“That’s actually kinda nice,” He wrote it down.

“Vayle?”  
“You want our kid to be bullied?”  
“It’s actually a fairly popular name in Atlas.”  
“Seriously?”  
“I knew two people with the name in combat school.”  
“Wow.”  
“Vera?”  
“No way.”  
“Verity?”  
“Vernall,”  
“No,” Qrow nixed it so quickly Winter gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

“Victoria?”  
Qrow wrote it down.  
“Victor?”  
“No,”  
“I like it,”  
Qrow sighed dramatically and wrote it down.

“Violet?”  
Qrow wrote it down.

“Viviane?”  
“No.”  
“Well that’s it for V. how many names do we have?”  
Qrow picked up the notepad and started to count, “Twenty one girl names, four boy names, and we don’t _really_ like and or can’t agree on any of them.”  
“We have another few chapters, let’s keep going.”  
Qrow rest his head on her arm and waited for her to continue.

“Wade?”  
“No,”  
Winter was silent for a long minute, “A lot of these names are terrible,” She muttered.

“Waverly?” Qrow read over her shoulders. “Is that really a name?”  
“It’s Atlasian,” Winter rolled her eyes.

“Wait, Welcome is a name?”  
“Apparently.”  
“People will just slap anything on a kid these days.”  
Winter gave a short laugh, before trying to hide it.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing. Just, when you say things like ‘These days’ it, well,”  
“Makes me sound old?” Qrow finished for her.

“Your words, not mine.”  
“You were thinking it.”  
“You said it.”  
“Weiss.”  
“What?”  
“Weiss is the next name in the book.”  
“We’re not naming it after your sister.”  
“ _Them_ ,” Winter corrected, “Wendy.”  
“Good job getting us back on track,” Qrow muttered as he added it to the list. “We have almost no boy names,”  
“Wenona. That’s nice, add it,”

“Yes Ma’am.”  
Winter ignored him.

“West.”  
Qrow added it, mostly so they had actual names to pick from rather than picking a default.

“I’m guessing Whitley is out of the question.” Winter joked.  
“You guess correctly.”  
“William?”

“You actually like that name?”  
Winter nodded, so Qrow wrote it down. Winter skipped over her mothers name and turned the page.

“Oh Wolf,” Qrow pointed out.

“We are not naming our child Wolf.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s ridiculous.”

“Someone with your family history shouldn’t be going around calling names ridiculous.”  
“Okay _Qrow_ the magical bird man, how’s your half bird sister Raven?”

“Touché.”  
Winter scanned down almost the entire page before finding another name she liked.

“Wren.”  
“Huh?”  
“Wren. It’s a bird.”  
“I know what it is. You wanna name our kid after a bird?”  
“Why not? Khione kept with my family’s ridiculous naming system, it’s only fair this child bares a history. It works for a boy or a girl.”  
Qrow wrote it down in both columns. None of the names had had the instant ‘Eureka’ moment Khione’s had had, but hopefully one would grow on them.

“How many more pages are there?”  
Winter checked, “Three.”  
“Can we finish this tomorrow? The lights and sleep deprivation are starting to hurt my eyes.”  
“Maybe you should get glasses.” She deadpanned. Qrow glared at her and took the book, closing it.

“Come on Qrow there’s only a few pages left!” Winter tried to reach for it.  
“Than we can finish going through it in the morning.” He put the book in his bedside table and turned off his light. Winter huffed and turned off her lamp, lying down in bed. The couple were silent for a few minutes before Qrow spoke.  
“Hey Winter?”  
“Yes?”  
“This time next year we’re gonna have two babies.”  
Winter couldn’t help but smile at the thought, her hand going down to her stomach.

“I wonder what this one will look like, what they’ll act like. Can you imagine having two little Khione’s? The house won’t survive.”  
Winter laughed lightly, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. “I hope she adjusts well to having a baby around.”  
“Once she gets over the first bit of jealousy, she’ll be fine. Yang hated that Ruby got all of Summer’s attention, but by the time Ruby was a few weeks old they were best friends.”  
“Good. I want them to get along.”  
Qrow agreed with the sentiment, for a quick moment dreading the thought of his children becoming anything like he and his sister.

“I can hear you worrying,” Winter muttered.  
“It’s nothing,” Qrow assured her, kissing her hair. “Everything’s fine.”  
And it was.

For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter already. Let me know what you think! The next chapter might take a while to get up, I got a flood of schoolwork to finish up. Please leave a comment if you liked the story


	4. What's happening?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I told you I can't write sex scenes

 

“I felt something.”  
“No you didn’t.”  
“I did,”  
“Qrow, _I_ didn’t feel anything, there is no way you felt something.”  
Qrow pouted up at his wife, his head and hand resting gently on her stomach.

“Why aren’t they kicking?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Khione was kicking by now.”  
“Not all babies are the same. Weiss and Whitley didn’t start kicking until six months.”  
“Come on kid,” He muttered into her stomach.

“Qrow, I’m only five months along.”  
“You were about this size with Khione right? Aren’t second pregnancies supposed to be bigger?”

“We have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, but everything feels fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive.”  
“Okay,” Qrow kissed her stomach and Winter smiled. After the second ultrasound with Khione – when she looked like a baby rather than a jellybean – it had truly hit him that there was a _real baby_ in there. The bond had developed quickly between them, and Winter often woke up in the middle of the night to Qrow speaking softly to the baby in her stomach, gently running patterns over her skin.

A sweet moment between the couple was, once again, interrupted by the cry of their daughter.

“ _Daaaaaaad_!” Khione yelled from her bedroom.  
“She’s calling you,” Winter smiled innocently.

Qrow got off the bed and headed out, muttering something about ‘never should have taught her how to say dad’.

Winter put her hand on her stomach, wandering if the movements were really there or if she was just overly eager to put her husbands worries to rest.

 

 

“Come on darling, give us something,” She whispered. The baby made no movement, and Winter hoped it was just a sign they were like their mother and father and was just a lot less likely to do something if someone told them to do it.

Winter braided her hair – which had regrown almost down to her waist – and climbed under the covers waiting for Qrow. She picked up the list of baby names and went over what they had decided on. She’d run down the list twice before Qrow returned, looking even more exhausted than before, his hair in complete disarray.

“She couldn’t find her toy crow, so I shifted and stayed with her until she fell asleep. _Please_ find it tomorrow.”  
“I will do my best,” Winter laughed, running her hand through his hair. Qrow slipped under the blanket and turned off the lamp, shifting over to wrap his arms around Winter’s waist.

“The baby’s only going to be a few months old by Khione’s fourth birthday, and it’s probably the first she’ll remember. We should do something special.”  
“Definitely,” Winter agreed, resting her head under his chin.

“It’s gonna be so weird to have the two of them.”  
“It’s too late to think about that,” Winter laughed slightly, resting her hand next to his on her stomach.

“We should start working on the nursery soon,”  
Winter winced slightly. It was the weirdest thing, but the arranging of the second nursery had completely slipped their minds multiple times.

Not wanting to disrupt Khione’s life any more than they were, they had chosen to turn the spare room into the nursery rather than move Khione into it and make the slight adjustments for the baby.  

Unfortunately, they both kept forgetting to do it, so the spare room was filled with several boxes of disassembled furniture and paint.

“Everything is going to be so busy for the next few… years.”  
“Probably,” Winter grinned.

“Hey Win?”  
“Yes?” She moved back slightly to look up at him.

“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
Qrow leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, and things escalated until she was sitting in his lap and he was pulling her top off.

“God I’m so _fucking_ in love with you,” Qrow said breathlessly, pulling her close to him. Qrow kissed him hard, slipping her fingers into his perpetually messy hair.

“I love you.” She said as he undid the strap on her shorts, slipping his hand inside.

“Fuck,” She moaned, pressing her face into his neck, “I love your hands.”  
Winter gasped, digging her fingers into his shoulders. There was just something so… favourable about having a husband with rough, strong hands…

Winter’s breathing grew heavier, shakier as Qrow worked her; years of experience allowing him to bring her to the edge in a matter of minutes.

“Oh God, Qrow!” Winter came with his name on her lips, her hand gripping his hair almost painfully, but he kinda liked it.

Qrow let her catch her breath before pulling her into a crushing kiss and lying her down, hovering over her. Winter wasted no time kicking off her shorts and pushing his own off. Qrow gripped her thigh hard enough it would probably leave a mark and pushed inside her. Winter gasped against his lips, her arm around his shoulders to keep him close. His hand moved between them to where she was already so sensitive as he began to move.

“Shit, you always feel so good,” He moaned, digging his leg into the bed to thrust hard into her. He could feel himself getting close when he heard the small, sharp gasp from Winter in his ear.

“Stop, Qrow stop!” she shoved him off of her, pushing herself up to the top of the bed.

“What? What’s wrong?” Qrow asked urgently, reaching for the bedside lamp. As the white light burst in the dark room his eyes were drawn to the red mark on her bed. He looked at Winter and noticed the blood covering her inner thighs.

“Oh my god, holy shit!”  
Winter gasped in pain, holding her stomach. Qrow was at her side in a second, reaching for her scroll.

“What’s happening?” Winter asked, clearly in pain.

“It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay,” repeated over and over as he called for an ambulance before calling Tai and telling him to get over there immediately.

Qrow helped Winter get her clothes back on and carried her downstairs, praying Khione didn’t wake up.

“How bad is it?” Qrow asked, glancing out the window.  
“It’s bad. It hurts, God what’s happening?”

Qrow knelt down in front of her, trying not to cry at the sight of his wife in so much pain, so afraid.

“Qrow what’s going on?” Tai asked as he walked through the door. “An ambulance just turned into the driveway.”  
“Can you let them in? I need you to stay with Khione.”  
“Yeah,” Tai nodded, deciding now wasn’t the time for details. The medics came in and Qrow carried Winter out to the ambulance. Qrow didn’t get to say anything else to Tai, but trusted that his daughter was safe with his friend. He just hoped Winter would be okay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, which was very disheartening, but anyway, here's the next chapter


	5. Making your own bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told yall it was angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one or two itty bitty swear words near the end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and don't forget to tell me what you think!  
> also Willow will be making an appearance soon, fear not she will be in this story

 

 

Qrow sat in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. He didn’t know how long had actually passed before a nurse came out to see him.

“Mr Branwen?”  
“Yes?” Qrow was on his shaky legs; he hadn’t felt that unsteady since he'd quit drinking, “Winter, is she…?” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“She’s fine,” The nurse said with a small, reassuring smile.  
Qrow collapsed on the hard, plastic chair in relief, before jumping back up instantly. “The baby-”

“Is fine as well. Women in pregnancy have 50% more blood in their body, so some light bleeding is expecting.”  
“That didn’t look light.”  
“There was a tear in her uterus that seemed to be there from an earlier wound; is there any reason her aura would be drained? Pregnant women are discouraged from doing anything that would lower their aura’s.”  
Qrow frowned. “No, nothing.”  
“What was she doing when the pain started?”  
Qrow felt his face burn up, “Uh, we were kind of, well….”  
“Ah.” The nurse nodded. “Increased heart rate could have brought it on, but it is strange that her aura was so low. I suggest both of you try to keep her blood pressure down until she gives birth.”  
“But she’s okay?”  
“She’s fine.”

“So the baby is going to be okay? What if this happens again?”  
“I doubt it will, but there will be an ambulance stationed by the village like tonight. Were there any problems with her first pregnancy?”  
“No, no it went fine,”

“Well don’t be afraid to call if you have any worries. I can take you to see Winter if you’d like.”  
Qrow nodded and followed the nurse down the hall to Winter’s room. When they were arrived, a doctor was adjusting her IV.

“I think the connector was faulty,” The doctor said, “Seems like you’re having a bit of bad luck tonight,”  
“It’s fine,” Winter said sharply. The doctor finished switching the connector and left.

“I’ll give you two a minute alone.” The nurse said.

Winter sighed, sitting up in the bed. Qrow walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and Winter slipped her hand into his.  
“I’m fine-”

“You’re not fine.”  
“I’m _fine_. We’re both fine.”  
“I am so, _so sorry_ Winter.” He said. Winter felt her heart sink at the pain and fear shining in his eyes. Winter put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.  
“This was _not_ your fault.” She said with gentle conviction. “You were there through all of my pregnancy with Khione and nothing bad happened; sometimes there are just complications, but that doesn’t mean it’s on you.”  
Qrow shook his head slightly, blinking rapidly as a tear fell down his cheek, landing on Winter’s hand. She was surprise by how cold it was.

“I’m so sorry.” She said in a broken voice. Winter leaned forward to wrap her arms around him, comforting him as he cried.

“Our baby is fine,” Winter said as they pulled apart, just enough so she could see his face. “They’re strong like they’re father.”

Qrow wiped his face, his eyes more red than white as he tried to calm himself.

“You should get some rest.” Winter said softly, brushing his bangs out of his face, “I told them you’d stay the night; they set up a cot for you.”  
“I should be the one worrying about you,” He muttered.

“I’m sure that will come later,” Winter said dryly. She could imagine Qrow’s reaction would involve a lot of self-hatred and fussing once they returned home.

Sometimes, Winter hated being right.

 

 

 

 

Qrow had ordered a cab to take them home the next day, but even then, Winter noticed how withdrawn he had been. He’d flinched when she tried to hold his hand and offered only a weak smile for assurance.

Khione had been excited to see her parents and had spent the rest of the day hanging onto one or the other.

Despite spending every waking moment with Winter and Qrow, it wasn’t until bedtime rolled around that both realised something.

“Where is that damned Qrow?” Winter muttered to herself as she checked the shoe cubby. Qrow had searched outside, but there was no sight of the little avian plushie anywhere. As Qrow stayed with Khione in bird form, Winter figured the least she could do was give the house one last look over.

 

What she found waiting for her in the bedroom sent dread through her body. It hadn’t been the worried expression on Qrow’s face, or the nervous shaking of his leg – though that did set off bells – or even that he was fully dressed.

It was the properly packed bag at his feet as he waited for her on the edge of the bed.

“What’s going on?” Winter asked. “Did you get a job?”  
“We need to talk,” he said, and she heard the waver in his voice.

“About what?”  
“About last night.”  
“Qrow,”  
“Look just let me… I just… I think it would be best if wasn’t here for the rest of the pregnancy.”  
There is was.

Winter always figured the idea was playing around in his head, but she couldn’t believe he was actually going to go through with it.

“So… What?” Winter asked. “You’re just going to leave?”  
“I’ll help with Khione, I’ll do whatever I can but… something is wrong with this pregnancy. You’re having violent morning sickness, you’ve been in hospital for dehydration, and now your aura is randomly draining? Something isn’t right and having me here isn’t going to help.”  
Winter crossed her arms loosely over her stomach, both sitting in the silence for a long minute.

“Get over yourself.”  
Qrow looked up in surprise. “What?”  
“You heard me. We are hunters, we’re _human_. Bad things happen to everyone, and just because you’re here does not mean it’s your fault. What about the next time something happens? When there’s another complication and you’re not here? It’s not going to be your fault, but I’ll be here alone with _our_ daughter to deal with it. You leaving won’t help anyone, you’re just being selfish.”  
“This isn’t about guilt Winter,” He snapped, their voices raising as the conversation turned into a heated argument. “I am bad luck, that is a _fact_. People around me have bad luck okay? My _presence_ has a body count.” He stood to face her. He was a lot taller than her, especially without her shoes, but she’d never stood down to him before and she wasn’t going to start now.

“I knew what you were when we worked together, I knew what you were when we got married and started a family together. You don’t get to say ‘I do’ then take it back.”  
“I’m not taking it back-”

“And neither am I.”  
“But this isn’t just about us anymore, we have kids and I am not going to have any more children grow up without mothers because of me!”

Winter glared at him. “Fine, then go. But if you’re making this kind of decision on your own, you have to deal with the consequences, and they’re not going to be the result of bad luck, this time it’s your own damn choices.”

“Winter-”

“Just go!” she sent his bag flying out of the room, turning and storming into their bathroom, locking the door behind her and sinking to the cool floor against it.

 

Qrow wasn’t sure which exact emotion he was feeling, but he knew he was feeling a lot of it.

 _‘You fucking idiot’_ He thought to himself ‘ _You could have handled that better’_

Taking a quiet step toward the door he rested his hand, then his head against it. He could hear her quiet sobbing on the other side.

_‘You absolute bastard.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did ya like it?


	6. Fighting for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A resolution to their fight

 

When Winter woke the next morning, she was in her bed. She couldn’t remember getting there, but in her defense, it had been a long night.

 _‘How could he do this to us?’_ she thought, pressing her face into her pillow as the tears welled up in her eyes, burning trails down her face. She allowed herself only a few more minutes of anger and sadness before pulling herself together. It was Thursday; Khione would be up soon for daycare, and With Qrow who-knows-where (probably at Tai’s) she would have to wake her up.

Stepping into the warm shower Winter let the water wash away the feeling of dried tears on her face before she started washing her body.

‘ _Why do you do this?’_ she thought, _‘why are you drawn to people who are just going to hurt you?’_

Despite every red flag on the road to him, Winter hadn’t cared. No one had ever cared about Winter like he had, she’d never been able to rely or confide in anyone like him, no one had ever looked at her like _that_. She felt truly loved.

Deep down, Winter knew Qrow was doing this out of love. He loved her enough to leave, to let her hate him if it kept the people he loved safe.

Turning off the shower, Winter took her time getting ready. She looked at herself side on in the mirror, her hand on her baby bump.

“You’re gonna start kicking now, aren’t you?” Winter sighed. She’d felt flutters since she had left the hospital and could now see the baby moving.

“You’re a lot more considerate than your sister,” Winter said, pulling on a t-shirt. “She was kicking up a storm by now.”  
Tying her hair back, Winter decided she’d leave telling Khione about Qrow until she came home to give herself a bit of time to think about how she would tell her daughter her father was moving out and her parents’ marriage was in jeopardy.

_‘This wasn’t supposed to happen. We weren’t supposed to me like them.’_

Winter padded down the hallway to her daughter’s room, silently pushing open the cracked door.

Khione’s bed was empty. Winter panicked for a second before she noticed her dragon was missing. She must have wandered off.

“Wonderful,” Winter sighed, fixing Khione’s blanket before venturing out to look for her mischievous toddler.

The kitchen, downstairs bathroom and lounge room were Khione free. Winter double checked that the security system hadn’t been activated and headed upstairs to look again.

Her bedroom was completely void of all life, including her wardrobe, under the bed and bathtub (Khione’s favourite hiding places) and Winter’s search became frantic. Khione couldn’t climb to the attic and the hall cupboard was baby proofed (they kept their weapons in there) and she was rapidly running out of places to look. Grabbing her scroll, she hit Qrow’s contact and waited for it to ring.

She heard it ringing down the hall.  
“I swear to God if he left his fucking Scroll here,” She muttered, following the sound. She frowned as the ringing lead her into the spare room.

“What-”

Winter opened the door, a shock jolting through her body.

Qrow’s bag was sitting on the window. That answered that question.

Qrow was sprawled out in the middle of the room. He was covered in pale blue paint and was only wearing one sock. Khione was curled up on his chest hugging her dragon tightly.

_‘Well. He didn’t leave.’_

As the relief of seeing her daughter safe sunk in, the rest of the room caught her eyes.

The walls were painting a lovely light blue, just a shade lighter than Khione’s, with a silver trim around the window and roof. The wall was covered in stencilled white snowflakes and black feathers.

A crib had been put assembled and set up in the corner under a light curtain, Khione’s old mobile featuring miniature versions of Qrow, Winter, Summer, Tai, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and (the latest addition) Blake’s weapons. Winter hadn’t been so sure about the decoration but Khione had loved it.

 _‘How had he done it all overnight?’_ she thought in wonder. Even the wardrobe had been moved in. she opened the top drawer and saw all the baby onesies had been sorted neatly.

Winter turned back to the middle of the room as Khione started to wake up, yawning and leaving drool over her father’s shirt.

“Mummy,” She mumbled, holding her arms out to her mother. Winter knelt down and picked her up, resting her little girl on her hip and kissing her forehead, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Did you help daddy set up the nursery?” She asked softly. Khione nodded, pressing her face against Winter’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her neck. Winter noticed Qrow’s hand twitching and moving up his chest. In a flash he jolted awake, his bleary eyes looking around for his daughter.

“Oh thank God,” Qrow muttered, falling back on the floor. Winter heard a thud and he clutched his head, cursing under his breath.

“I’m going to go lay her down.” Winter said, carrying Khione back into her room and tucking her into bed, figuring she’d let her lie in while she and Qrow talked things out.

Winter called the daycare to let them know Khione wouldn’t be there and headed back into the nursery.

Qrow had woken up and was putting the painting supplies and tools back into the box to take out to the shed.

The two looked at each other in silence for a long minute.

“Hi,” Qrow finally said awkwardly.  
“Hi. You’re here.”  
“I am. I… look, I… I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”  
“I know you are.”  
“And I know I was stupid; this is a… difficult situation but running away isn’t going to fix it.”  
“No it’s not.”  
The silence hung between them again, both at a loss for how to deal with the situation, both fighting their natural instincts to run and shut people out.

“Do you want to yell at me or something?”  
“I don’t think making you feel worse is going to help,” Winter said, walking over and sitting on the window sill. “Punishment isn’t the answer.”  
“Redemption makes you work,” He finished, sitting beside her, far enough away to not make her uncomfortable.

“Qrow you can’t… you can’t do things like that.” Her throat burned as she felt the tears coming back. It had been a _long_ few days for a pregnant woman.

“I know Win. I just needed a minute; I should have thought it through.”  
Winter wiped her eyes, sniffling.

“Winter I’m so sorry, oh God please don’t cry.” He moved over, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Winter shook her head. “Stupid hormones,”

Qrow sighed. “You and Khione deserve better than this, but I swear I will never leave you.”  
“You better not,” Winter muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. Qrow took that as a sign she was alright with him touching her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Winter hugged him back.

“Qrow?”  
“Yes?”  
“If you ever pull that shit again, I’ll kill you with your own weapon.”  
“That’s fair. I promise next time I’ll let Tai talk me out of it.”  
“Good.” She pulled away, wiping her face. “The nursery looks nice.”  
“Thanks. Figured if you kicked me out at least you wouldn’t have to do it.”

“When did Khione wake up?”  
“Around two. She had a nightmare, so I took care of it but she followed me in here. I think she might have heard the fight.”  
“We should speak to her.”  
“Later,” Qrow promised, kissing Winter’s forehead. “I love you,” She heard the trepidation in his voice, as though he was worried she had changed her answer overnight.

“I know,” Winter smiled, “I love you too. But seriously. Death with your own weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? After this we're entering the Atlas Arc, i got it all planned.


	7. Atlas Shrugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is seven months pregnant and she and Qrow head to Atlas to sort out family affairs

 

Winter stared out the window of the airship and wandered if it was too late to ask to be let off.

Probably. They had taken off fifteen minutes ago.

Her stomach fluttered, but she wasn’t sure if that was from nerves or her baby moving; at seven months the baby was kicking up a storm. Maybe they had Qrow’s displeasure for Atlas.

That was just what she needed right now; her baby using her organs for kicking practise on top of increasingly painful Braxton-hicks. This weekend wasn’t going to be a joy ride for anyone.

Winter looked up as Qrow slipped his hand into her, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
Winter tried to force a smile, but knew there was no point, “I just… haven’t spoken to my parents in a while. I doubt they’re going to react respectful to… everything,” she gestured between them.

Qrow kissed the back of her hand, holding it between both of his. “Everything’s going to be alright; I’ll be by your side the whole time, I promise.”  
Winter smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand back.

She had faced a lot worse than her parents with Qrow by her side.

 

 

Weiss stared out at the trees zipping by, an occasional burst of breath fogging up her view. If it wasn’t bad enough she had to stress over this weekend, she also got to stress for her sister and brother-in-law.

Speaking of brothers…

Weiss looked over at Whitley, staring out his side of the car.

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked gently. Whitley looked over at her blankly. Whitley hadn’t seen their father since he had kicked him out, and Weiss could almost feel the nerves radiating off of him.

Whitley nodded, “I’m fine, I’m just looking forward to it being over.”  
“It’s three days, we’ll be fine. Just… don’t listen to him. He’s only trying to hurt us. And General Ironwood will be there to play mediator, so it shouldn’t get out of hand.”  
“This won’t be good for Winter will it? Being pregnant and being so stressed?”  
“Putting this off isn’t going to make it any easier,” Weiss said gently, “It’ll be over in a few days. We’ll have the company and most of the estate and they’ll move into the country home.”  
“What if they don’t go for that?”  
“Then he can go to jail,” Weiss said firmly. “It’s jail or house arrest, he isn’t weaselling his way out of this one, I promise.”  
Whitley nodded, but didn’t look entirely convinced.

Weiss turned and looked back out the window, hoping that, unlike her parents, she could keep her promises.

 

 

Willow stared out the window overlooking the main driveway to the Schnee manor. The estate had changed so much since her father had built the once almost humble mansion. She remembered a childhood spent in awe at the large dining rooms, the magnificent ballrooms and giant balconies. Now they were just another mere feature amidst the countless additions her husband had added in the last thirty years.

 _Her husband_. The words still eft a bitter taste in her mouth. E _x-husband_ _she corrected._ She had filed for divorce several months after she had resolved to sober up and stay sober. She remembered the moment she had made the decision vividly.

 

 

 

 

 

She had been at Weiss and Whitley’s apartment for the first time. She’d missed her children, but especially Whitley. Her daughters had left of their own accord, but Whitley had been thrown out when he had sided with his sisters.  She’d worried about him.

The house was a stark contrast to their bedrooms at the manor. Homely touches were everywhere, from the colourful rooms, the homework and books, to the pictures covering the walls and resting above the fireplace. It looked like a real home, rather than a bare, lifeless hotel room Jacques had strictly monitored and maintained.  

Whitley had barely spoken during their lunch and had quickly made his escape afterwards, sighting earlier plans. Willow had been somewhat disheartened but had almost burst into tears when her son had given her a quick hug before leaving.

Weiss had given her a minute as she cleaned up lunch and Willow walked around the living room, wiping her eyes. That was when the pictures caught her eye.

Winter.

The subject of her eldest daughter had been carefully avoided by Weiss and Whitley, and Willow could only take it as a sign the girl wanted to separate her life from her mother as much as possible. Not that Willow could blame her.

The first picture she examined was of Winter, Weiss, Weiss’ girlfriend Ruby, a young blonde woman and the man she assumed was Winter’s husband; Qrow Branwen.

She’d heard of the man but had never met him. The five looked happy, all sitting together by a lake.

The next picture was on a shelf by the window. Each shelf seemed to be dedicated to a different person or couple. The top showed several pictures of Weiss and her girlfriend Ruby – as well as a picture of her team at Beacon, Ruby, Weiss, the blonde girl and the darkhaired girl- the bottom was the blonde-haired girl from the previous picture and a dark-haired girl with cat ears.

 _A faunus_ , Willow thought. She had nothing against them personally, but the girl in the picture looked familiar. She wandered if she had something to do with Weiss sudden, passionate defence of the Faunus working for her fathers’ company.

The middle row was pictures of Winter. A picture of Winter hugging her husband, both beaming at the camera. One of Winter and Weiss underwater somewhere. Another of Winter and her husband kissing on some steps.

What caught Willows eye in the last picture was Winter’s obviously swollen stomach.

Willow had almost forgotten she was a grandmother.

The last picture on the wall was of Winter, her husband and their baby lying down together. Willow felt tears in her eyes. The picture beside that was of Winter and Qrow on their wedding day, dancing at their reception, and willow felt a pain in her chest.

Her little girl was all grown up. She was a huntress, a wife, a mother. She had fought in a war and married the love of her life and was raising a family with him.

And Willow had missed all of it.

She remembered the day Winter was born. She was so small and fussy, crying constantly under the young, inexperienced Willow’s care. She had been perfect, and looking back, she had been Willow’s first real love.

And they hadn’t spoken since she was eighteen.

She didn’t blame Winter for giving up on her when the drinking too over her life. It had made her violent and cruel, hurling blame and abuse at anyone who had tried to get close, and Winter – being the ever-protective shield for her siblings- had been the only one to try and snap her out of it. She didn’t remember everything she had said, but she knew it ended with Winter moving out of the manor and into Nicholas’ old townhouse her second year at Alsius.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she,” Weiss said, coming up behind her mother.

“Yes, she is,” Willow agreed, wiping her eyes and putting the family picture back on the shelf.

“She’s almost three now. She is _so_ much like her father,” Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled good naturedly.

“What’s her name?”  
“Khione.” Weiss smiled. “She has Qrow’s grin, but she has Winter’s eyes. She’s amazing.”  
“I’m sure,” Willow said sadly.

“Would… Would you like to see more pictures of her?”  
Willow turned to her daughter, “If it’s alright.”  
Weiss pulled out a photo album, sitting with her mother at the table.

“It’s mostly just Khione; Winter sends me a lot of pictures when she’s with her.”  
“Is she still a huntress?”  
“She takes jobs every other week. Qrow is a teacher at Signal. They decided it would be best if only one of them took jobs at a time.”  
Willow nodded, looking at the pictures. There were a lot of candids of Winter and Qrow. She looked so happy in all of them.

“How long have they been together?” Willow asked.

“Uh, about six years. At least that was when they told people they were together.”  
“They look happy together,”  
“Yeah, he’s been really great for her.” Weiss smiled.

Willow hesitated before asking, “I… I heard they didn’t get along,”  
“Oh yeah, they hated each other before the war. I never got the story behind that, I should ask them,” She trailed off, before snapping back to her mother, “But they worked together in the war and one day ruby called me screaming about Qrow telling them they were dating. Winter was actually on her way over to tell me. They don’t tell Ruby stuff anymore.” Weiss added with a laugh.

Willow turned the pain and the first picture was of Winter and Qrow on their wedding day. Winter was smiling at the camera, looking happier than Willow ever remembered. She looked beautiful.

Qrow had his arm around her and was looking at her with so much love and happiness it was startling.

The next picture was of pretty much the same scene put Winter was messing up his hair. In the next, Qrow was kissing her.

“Where did they get married?”  
“On Ruby’s father’s property in Patch. It was really beautiful.”

“It looks like it was,” Willow agreed, flipping the page.

 _I’ve missed so much_ , Willow thought, _I missed her wedding, I missed her pregnancy, I’ve never met my granddaughter_.

That was the moment when she decided she’d leave Jacques. She’d take back her life and do what she could to be a part of Winters.

 

 

Willow was snapped out of her thoughts as Jacques came into the room, a glass of scotch in his hand.

 _Real nice jackass_ she thought.

“Weiss and Whitley are here.” He said, taking a long drink.

Willow nodded, turning back to the window.

“Do you really think she’s going to come?” Jacques sneered. “That girl took off when she was eighteen and never looked back.”  
“She came back to train Weiss,” Willow pointed out. She knew she was falling into his jibes, but it was just too easy.

“Well Weiss doesn’t live here anymore; she has no other reason to be here.”  
“She’ll come,” Willow said softly.

“You seem certain about that,” He scoffed. “All the better if she doesn’t. Honestly, what was she thinking, marrying some bandit. Ozpin’s lackey.”  
“You’ve never even met the man,” Willow said calmly, turning to face her husband. _Ex-_ husband.

“Thank God for small miracles. She might have debased herself to be a mere toy soldier for James but marrying that human filth was low even for her.”  
“If only she had kept her dignity, been a secretary for the company and married someone she barely knew for a business alliance.” Willow replied sarcastically.

Jacques finished his drink and set it on the draws beside her, walking out of the room.

Willow sighed and turned back to the window.

_She would come. She would come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Thank you to everyone who has commented it means a lot and motivates me to write.  
> Unfortunately my laptop has been acting up and its harder for me to write anything, so chapters will be a bit less frequent for a while.  
> Luckily in two weeks I will be getting a new laptop for my birthday and I'll be on break so they should hopefully pick up again then.  
> Keep reading and Reviewing I promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible!


	8. Childhood reprisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter working up to the drama

The manor was exactly what Winter remember. She hadn’t been there since she’d been training Weiss, and not for years before that.

“Deep breaths Winter,” Qrow reminded her, helping out of the car. Winter nodded, taking a moment to get her nerves under control.

The front door opened and Winter jumped. A servant she hadn’t seen before retrieved their bags and Klein came out to greet them.

“Winter! It’s wonderful to see you dear, how was your flight?”  
Winter embraced him lightly and smiled genuinely. Klein had always been a warm comfort in the cold manor growing up. “It was fine.”  
“Well come inside, we don’t want you two freezing,” He gestured towards the house and Qrow took Winter’s hand, walking with her inside the large, somewhat intimidating mansion.

Qrow’s first impression was that the house was aggressively unnecessarily large.

“Who needs this much space,” He muttered, looking around. “oh cool, some Grimm statues. That’s normal.”

“It’s easy to make a novelty out of a monster you’ve never had to face.” Winter muttered.

“Winter!”  
Winter turned to see Weiss running up to her, catching her in a hug.

“That bad?” Winter asked, wrapping her arms around her sister.

“You two might want to avoid him until General Ironwood arrives,” Weiss answered, hugging her sister tightly.

Winter sighed, hugging Weiss tightly before releasing her.

“Got an ETA on Jimmy?” Qrow asked.

“Whitley messaged him fifteen minutes ago; he should be here before dinner.”  
 “Good. Wow, never thought I’d be happy to see Ironwood.”  
“We’ll wait here,” Winter told her.

Weiss nodded and headed back to hold of their father until James arrived.

“So, not off to a great start,” Winter sighed. She turned, resting her head on Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

“Just a few days Win. You’re not alone.”

Winter took a shaky breath, gripping his shirt tightly and letting him calm her down.

“The whole time, right?”  
“The whole time,” Qrow promised, kissing her forehead.

 

Whitley had been in his childhood ‘home’ (he used the term loosely) for less than half an hour and he was already wandering how badly he would hurt himself if he took a dive out the window.

Jacques was muttering about how the whole situation was ridiculous and how he hadn’t done anything wrong as he downed the third drink he’d poured since they had arrived.

 _How the tables have turned_.

His mother was sitting with Weiss making small talk and ignoring their father. He felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket and checked his messages.

Winter: _We’re pulling into the driveway_

Ironwood: _I’m just a few minutes away_

He slipped his scroll back into his pocket.

The baby would be alright wouldn’t it? It was practically ready to be born so a little stress couldn’t hurt it too badly, right?

Pulling his scroll back out, Whitley pulled up the pregnancy book he had downloaded, skimming it for the effects of stress n late pregnancy.

He looked up as Weiss excused herself. Winter must have arrived.

 

 Qrow looked around the room as Winter sat down at the desk.

“This was your bedroom?” He asked, somewhat dubiously.

“Yes,”  
“It’s kinda… empty.”  
“We weren’t really encouraged to add personal touches.”  
“Still. What time is dinner?”  
Winter checked the time on her scroll. “Six thirty. Another ninety minutes.”  
“Great.” Qrow pulled open a white door and stood back. “Now we’re talking,” He said as he disappeared.

“What are you doing?” Winter asked, putting away her scroll.

“I found your wardrobe.” He called. “You had a bathroom in your closet!”

Winter rolled her eyes, smiling as she stood to follow him. Qrow was standing in the middle of her large walk in wardrobe, the bathroom door to the left standing open.

“Your closet is bigger than our bedroom! I knew you had a huge bedroom, but your coset is bigger than our entire bedroom!”

Winter couldn’t help but laugh. “You saw the rest of the house; are you really this surprised?”  
“Who needs a closet this big?! Why do you need this many clothes?!”  
“I didn’t; a lot of these were picked out by my parents.”  
Qrow started going through the various draws and Winter laid on the white chaise lounge and enjoyed his reactions.

“You have so many pairs of sunglasses. Why do you need sunglasses? You live in Atlas. I didn’t even know they made sunglasses here.”  
Winter laughed.

 

“No one needs this many shoes! You only have two feet!”

“It was ‘ _unfashionable_ ’ to wear the same shoes twice. Although most of those have probably never been worn.”

 

“You wear exactly four pieces of jewellery _why_ do you have so many diamonds?”  
“Gifts, mostly,”

“This is insane. You could sell these and feed like… all of Mantel.”  
“Probably.”  


“I have never seen you use a handbag.”  


“So about your stupid amount of scarves,”  
A knock at Winter’s door cut off the conversation and seconds later Weiss was in the wardrobe.

“There’s been a slight change in plans,”

 

 

“ _Yang_?”

“Hi!” Yang grinned sheepishly.

“What are you doing here?” Qrow asked, looking at his shivering niece in the Schnee foyer.

“I was doing a job just outside Atlas and I kinda lost my hotel reservation and shattered my scroll,” She pulled out the crushed remains from her pocket. I only had like, fifty lien on me so I called Weiss from café and she sent someone to pick me up.”  
“The storm’s picking up,” Weiss said, “The flights from Atlas are grounded until Sunday. You can stay with us and head back when the storm clears.”  
“Thanks Weiss. Geez it’s really coming down out there.”  
“I’ll take you to a guest room,” Weiss offered. “The heating should be on,”  
“I love you Weiss. I really do.”

The girls headed off down the hall and Winter checked the time.

“I guess it’s time to get ready,”

 

“What are you wearing?” Winter asked.

Qrow looked down at himself. “What?”  
“What is that?”  
“What’s what?”  
“Your shirt.”

“What’s wrong with it?”  
“It’s… nice.”  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
“Why are you wearing a nice shirt?”  
“… This feels like a trick question.”  
“Qrow why are you wearing a nice shirt? What happened to your normal shirt?”  
“I just… thought you’d like this.”  
“It’s nice. It’s just not very… you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You know what I mean,” Winter walked over to the bed where Qrow was getting dressed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You don’t need to dress up to impress them.”  
“I’m not trying to impress them, I just,” He sighed, “Don’t want to give them a reason to give you a hard time,”  
“Them giving me a hard time is inevitable; there’s nothing you can do about it, and it’s not your fault.” She leaned up and kissed him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Do you need help drying your hair?”  
“Yes please.”  
Winter sat on the bed and Qrow blow dried and brushed her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. He helped her up and she finished getting dressed.

Qrow was putting on his shoes when he heard Winter hiss in pain.

“Are you okay?” Qrow asked, practically teleporting to her side.

“I’m fine,” She assured him. “Just Braxton Hicks. They weren’t quite so intense with Khione.”  
“You’ve been getting more and more tired lately, that might have something to do with it. You should see a doctor.”  
“Qrow, I don’t need to see a doctor for every small thing.” Winter assured him, somewhat annoyed at the frequent suggestion. “They’ll pass in a minute.”  
“I’ll get you some water.”  
Winter sat on the edge of the bed, taking slow and deep breaths as she waited for the practise contractions to pass.

“Here,” Qrow handed her the glass and sat beside her, rubbing her back until she felt better.

“This kid better be an angel when they come out.” Winter muttered, taking a drink.

“A child that is the direct combination of us? I doubt it.”  
Winter gave a slight laugh, leaning against Qrow.

“It’ll be over before you know it.” He promised, kissing the top of her head.

Winter’s scroll vibrated and Qrow grabbed it off the bedside table.

“We’ve been summoned.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and thanks to NinaVale, thatguywhowrites2098, Masenlakain, MasterMaple, TheNuReality, Aaron Miller, Jiore, and Clara for commenting and to everyone who left Kudos


	9. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow gets a chance to talk to Winter alone, but doesn't quite get the answer she was hoping for

Winter unbuttoned the top two buttons of Qrow’s dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves. When he looked like himself again, she led the way to the dining room. Her parents, Whitley, Weiss, and a very uncomfortable looking Yang were already at the table as several servants served the dinner.

Qrow and Winter sat opposite Weiss and Yang and next to Whitley. As they sat Klein walked in with Ironwood behind him.

“Sorry I’m late; the storm is really coming down out there.”  
“Well you haven’t missed much,” Jacques muttered as James took his seat. The dinner was mostly silent and very uncomfortable. Yang caught Qrow’s eyes and sent him a very uncomfortable and somewhat bewildered look. Qrow shrugged hopelessly. It wasn’t exactly the meeting with the in-laws he had imagined. He had honestly expected one of them to start something by now and could feel the tension radiating off Winter. He slipped his hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He couldn’t help but wander if this is what every dinner was like for Winter and her brother and sister growing up. It was a depressing thought. If this was what her home life had been like it explained a lot.

His mind drifted to the family dinners with Winter and Khione. The family liked to cook together, and Qrow had read somewhere that it helped the kid get more involved and made them more likely to try different food. They would sit around the outside table and eat, Khione making a game of trying to see how much of her parent’s food she could sneak from their plates.

It was family time. This… was depressing.

Once dinner was over Qrow and Winter quickly made their retreat on the excuse of showing Yang the way back to her room.

“So that was super uncomfortable.” Yang said, stretching as they got to their hallway.

“Yeah,” Winter sighed, resting her hand on her stomach.

“Are Weiss and Whitley going to be okay?”  
“They’ll be fine,” Qrow assured them both “They’re tough. Get some rest; it’s gonna be a long weekend.”  
Yang wished them goodnight and disappeared into the guest room, and Qrow put his hand on the small of Winter’s back, urging her the rest of the way.

“Are you alright?” He asked once they were in their room.  
“I’m fine. Nothing happened.”  
“You looked like a nervous time bomb.”  
Winter took a deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing the tension from her body.

“I’m just… I think coming here right now was a mistake.” She said, taking a seat by her desk. Qrow walked over and knelt in front of her, taking her hands.

“I know this is hard on you, but after this weekend it’s over. You never have to see them again.”  
“I know. It’s just the last time I was here… we didn’t exactly part on good terms.”  
“I’m sorry Win. What can I do?”  
Winter just shook her head, “Nothing. It doesn’t matter. I think I’m just going to go for a walk.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Qrow asked dubiously.

“It’ll be fine,” She smiled reassuringly. Jacques is probably in his study yelling at James by now; God knows there’s plenty of space to avoid him.”  
“Okay,” Qrow kissed her cheek as she left.

 

 

Winter wasn’t sure where she was heading until she was there.

It was the only library in the original design of the Manor. She remembered her grandfather reading to her in there when she was young before the illness left him bedridden and she had taken over the role of storyteller.

It had been Winter’s favourite room and a hideaway when she was young. Her parents never went in there as the walls were lined with more fairy tales and fiction than business journals and alcohol.

The fire was raging, and Winter couldn’t help but wonder if Klein knew where she would find herself. It felt like she had walked back into the past; she was fifteen again, her parents were always arguing, she was lonely, and she just wanted to fall asleep reading one of her grandfathers worn novels.

She ran her hand over the leather spines as she circled the room, each book evoking memories and fantasies she dreamt up as a child; running off to live a nomadic life in a far away land or becoming an ice goddess in a mythological world. Swimming with mermaids and flying with angels and running through fire with wolves.

Nicholas had had quite the collection.

Winter slowed to a stop and pulled a red book off the shelf. _Madder skies_ had been Nicholas’ favourite books, and Winter had adored the series growing up. All the wonders Remnant had to offer were nothing in comparison to the fantasy world the story weaved, and Winter had once known the story off by heart.

She hadn’t read the books since she had left. It felt wrong reading another copy besides her grandfathers, and nothing had quite replicated the comfort and safety of the humble library.

“Oh-!”

Winter turned at a sudden sound from the doorway, only to see her mother standing there somewhat awkwardly.

“I… I was just leaving,” Winter said, putting the book back on the shelf.

“No!” Willow burst out, “I mean, you don’t have to,”  
“I was just looking around,” Winter said, trying to make her escape, but not wanting to be close enough to her mother to walk out the door.

“It’s fine,” Willow said, trying to be assuring. A silence hung between the women for a moment, before Willow decided _what the hell_.

“How have you been?” She asked.

Winter stared blankly at her. _Not what I was expecting_.

“I’m fine,” She gave her standard answer.

Willow nodded. “Congratulations,” She gestured to Winter’s stomach. Winter rested her hand over the bump instinctively.  
“Thank you,” Winter said slowly, wandering if her mother was messing with her. Silence started to creep in again when Willow sighed.

“I’m… sorry about this whole mess. I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted to spend your weekend.”  
Winter was caught off guard. She didn’t think she had ever heard her mother apologise before.

“It’s fine.”  
“Your husband seems nice.”  
Winter tensed, bracing herself for the inevitable critiques. “He’s great,” She snapped, going to walk past her.

“I didn’t mean anything by that,” Willow rushed out, “I just… you two seem happy together.”  
Winter gave her mother a wary look. She seemed genuine, and God knows Willow Schnee wasn’t one to play games when it came to her opinion. Unlike Jacques, Willow preferred to just say what was on her mind; it was one of the few things Winter would admit they had in common.

“We are.” She said plainly.

“Good, I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy.”  
Winter looked at her mother like she was mad. “Are you okay?” She asked before she could stop herself.

“I’m… yes, I’m fine. I was actually hoping we could talk for a minute.”  
Winter hesitated but nodded, following her mother into the small, cosy library and taking a seat at the table.

“Tea?” Her mother offered, and Winter agreed.  
“Weiss tells me you’re living in Vale now?” Willow started. It was the first bit of information that came to mind that she didn’t think Winter would get annoyed with Weiss for sharing. Not that Weiss had shared a lot beyond a few photos.

“We are. Qrow teaches at Signal academy.”

“So, you’ve left the military?”  
Winter nodded, running her thumb over the rim of her cup.

Once again, the silence took over the conversation. It wasn’t easy to find common ground when they hadn’t spoken for almost half of her life.

 _Almost half of her life. Had it really been that long?_ Willow thought. She didn’t even know the woman sitting before her.

“How did you two meet?”  
Winter raised her eyebrow, before softy, and somewhat defeatedly, asking, “What are you doing?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“What is this? What are you doing? Did Jacques ask you to interrogate me or something?”  
_I suppose I deserved that_ , Willow conceded.

“No. I- I’ve been thinking a lot lately. I wanted to apologise for… well, _everything_. I let the drinking get out of control and I took it out on you. I am _so sorry_ Winter. That wasn’t fair on any of you, but I know I… got out of hand when it came to you. Especially since you only wanted to help.”  
Winter didn’t answer for a minute, looking down at her cup.

“Qrow used to drink.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Qrow. He used to be an alcoholic. It was bad; I’m surprised he survived as long as he did. After the war we were a part of a team put together by the four kingdoms to track down the remnants of Salem’s organisation and her fanatic; basically abolish any trace of her influence. We grew close when we were working together, and about four months in he just… stopped drinking. Stone cold. I found out almost a year later it was because he had feelings for me. He worked _really_ hard in that year to get his life together before he said anything.”  
Willow had a good idea what her point was. She pulled the coin out of her pocket, holding it in her open palm.

“It’s been six months. It would have been eight, but I relapsed after this whole mess with your fa– Jacques, came out.” She closed her hand, “I know I’ve been a terrible mother, and I’m not asking for you to just let me walk back into your life. I’d just like to know if there’s a chance I could be a part of it someday.”  
Winter didn’t answer for so long, Willow worried she wouldn’t.

“I… I don’t know,” Winter said honestly. “There’s been a lot of water under that bridge.”

Willow nodded, trying not to show her devastation. The last thing she wanted to do was make Winter feel guilty. “I understand. That’s your choice. Either way, I just wanted you to know how sorry I was, and that I’m really proud of you. I always have been.”  
Winter nodded, blinking away tears. “I-” She cut herself off, clearing her throat, “I should get back, Qrow’s probably wandering where I am.”  
“Of course, goodnight,”  
Winter left, her tea untouched on the table. Willow waited until she was sure Winter was gone before letting her emotions out the tears started slowly but eventually built up until she was sobbing, all of her regret, self-loathing, sadness and pain coming out as her little girl walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and I hope you liked this chapter! let me know what you think


	10. It Takes a Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter's cravings appear and she and Klein have a heart to heart about her mother

The tears left an unpleasant feeling lingering on Willow’s face. She hadn’t cried like that in a long time; probably not since Jacques had broken her heart all those years ago.

This time, however, she had no one to blame but herself.

 

 

Winter returned to her room, wiping the tears off of her face. Qrow was sitting on the bed on his scroll. He looked up, instantly alarmed by the distress clear on her face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, at her side in an instant.

“It’s nothing,” Winter brushed it off, “Just hormones.”  
“Winter,” He said, urging her to elaborate. Winter hesitated, wiping her eyes.

“I just… I found my grandfathers old library. I suppose I just miss him.”  
“I’m sorry Win,” he said, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair.

“I think I’m just tired.”

“Do you want a bath?”  
Winter nodded but didn’t let go of him. He held her for a few more minutes before leaving to run the bath for her. Winter sat down on the bed, wiping her eyes and thinking about what had just happened.

Had Willow been serious? Did she really regret what she had done or was this some kind of ploy to worm her way into Winter's life and keep tabs on her? But what purpose would that serve? What reason would she have for doing that?

Winter jumped when Qrow came back into the room.

“Your bathtub is huge. Seriously, Ruby could do laps in that thing,”  
Winter laughed, getting up from the bed and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”  
Qrow kissed her, stroking her cheek. "Of course,"

 

Winter had forgotten how much she loved her bathtub. She had gotten to redesign the entire bathroom when she was thirteen after faulty wiring meant it had been unusable for several weeks. The only thing Winter had wanted was a bigger bath and a lock on the door so Weiss and Whitey would leave her alone while she was trying to relax.

As Winter relaxed into the water, letting the warmth release her tension, her mind drifted back to Willow. A lot of her own parenting had been based on doing the opposite of whatever her parents would do; which basically meant she spent a lot of time with her child, made sure Khione knew how much she was loved and supported, and did all she could to shelter her from the pressures of the Schnee name. She and Qrow were both admittedly somewhat overprotective of her, but Khione was a happy, carefree child who believed the constant adoration and attention stemmed from her being cute rather than coming from a well-known family. She couldn’t be doing too badly, right?

Her biggest fear had been her (or Qrow) becoming her mother. She always believed parents who made their children feel unwanted didn’t deserve to be parents. Her father had used them as collectors’ items, to be shown off and bartered for alliances and status. _Limited addition genuine collectors’ items; Nicholas Schnee’s grandchildren, complete with certificate of authenticity! Congratulations, you have collected all three, you are officially manipulated/bought your way into the Schnee family!_

She had spent so long hating her father, letting that hatred burn and twist inside her, its only release when she would find the occasionally excuse to get into a fight with him. It hadn’t been healthy, but she had no other outlet for her rage (besides the occasional fight with Qrow). If it hadn’t been for Weiss keeping her tethered, she was sure she would have ended up like her mother, with her rage and violence being her addiction.

It had never hit her quite as hard before that moment that Qrow had saved her from a train wreck of a life and a premature death just as much as she had saved him.

Winter slipped under the water, the uniquely underwater silence bursting around her.

Emerging from the water, Winter reached for her towel, drying her face before pulling the plug and getting out. She felt better, but the emotional turmoil was upsetting her stomach.

Qrow was marking essays on his scroll when Winter returned to the bedroom.

“Perk of being a combat teacher; we don’t have a lot of theory.”  
“Perks of not being a teacher; nothing to mark,” Winter countered.  
“Touché.” He put the scroll aside, “Are you feeling better?”  
Winter nodded, smiling and lying down on the bed beside him. “I don’t suppose it’s late enough to go to bed?” She asked.

Qrow checked the time. “Eight thirty.”

“Ugh,” Winter groaned.

“You should try to get some sleep; it might be good for you to get some extra rest.”  
“If I go to sleep now, I’ll be up at five.”  
“What do you want to do then?”  
“I don’t know,” She whined, poking his thigh. She moved her head to rest on his leg. Qrow started running his hand through her hair. “Is the baby still kicking?”  
“Not right now. She must be sleeping.”  
“She?”  
Winter shrugged. She was tired, and Qrow playing with her hair wasn’t helping, but she couldn’t be bothered to fight it.

“Fifty perfect chance,” She yawned.

“Do you want another girl?”  
“I don’t mind either way. I just want this pregnancy over with and for them to be here. I don’t remember being so tired with Khione.”  
“I don’t think you were. The doctor says there’s nothing wrong with the baby though.”  
“I don’t think I want another baby after this one,” Winter admitted softly.

“Okay,” Qrow agreed, still playing with her hair. “Two’s a good number. Don’t want them outnumbering us,”  
Winter hummed in agreement, only half listening as she began to drift off. Qrow played with her hair for a while longer, until well after she was asleep.

He started to think over her words. He was alright with not having anymore kids; to be completely honest he hadn’t expected her to want any more kids after Khione.

“Give your mum some rest okay?” He whispered, resting his hand on her stomach. The baby didn’t kick, so Qrow took that as a good sigh.

 

Sure enough, Winter was up at a quarter past five the next morning. Qrow was still fast asleep beside her, but as the baby made them self known she knew she wasn’t getting back to sleep.

“Good morning sweetheart,” She smiled, rubbing her belly. The baby kicked into her palm.  
Winter got up, dressing in a loose maternity dress Weiss had bought for her and one of Qrow’s hoodies (not really his style, so he bought them for the sole reason she liked to steal them from him) and headed out.

The walk to the kitchen was longer than she remembered, and the only light illuminating the large room was a small glow from the kitchen. She found the light switch and got to work making tea and scouring the pantry for something to fulfill her cravings.

Winter had been somewhat surprised when she found Klein still stocked her favourite tea. She ended up sat at the counter, pouring a bag of M&M’s and a jar of honey into a large bowl of caramel and macadamia ice cream, sitting and listening to the storm whistling outside. The storm must be getting bad; it looked like Yang wasn’t leaving today.

“I see some things haven’t changed.”  
Winter looked up as Klein came in, smiling fondly. She couldn’t count the amount of times Klein had caught her sneaking food out of the kitchen in rebellion of the strict dietary regiment their parents had them on.

“The baby made me do it,” She deadpanned, wiping her mouth.

“Taking after their mother already. You’ve got a lot on your hands.”  
“You have no idea,” She muttered, remembering her daughters antics.

“I assure you, I have a decent idea,”  
Winter smiled sheepishly. “Right, sorry.”  
“No need to apologise; as trying as you three may have been those were some of the best years of my life.”  
“Well I’m glad someone feels that way.” Winter muttered, mixing up her ice cream.

“I… understand your mother spoke to you last night,” He began tactfully, “I do hope you’re alright.”  
Winter shrugged. “I’m not sure how I feel honestly.” She said softly. “Feels like all my emotions have gone erratic since I got here.”  
“Understandable, but I do hope you’re taking it easy – well, as easy as you can- you wont do yourself or your baby any good by stressing yourself out.”  
Winter was silent for a minute as Klein puttered about preparing the kitchen for breakfast.

“Klein, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course snowflake,”

Winter smiled at the nickname she hadn’t heard in so long and hadn’t allowed from anyone besides Klein and her grandfather.  
“Willow, she… what’s she been like lately? Since she stopped drinking?”  
“Well,” she could tell Klein was choosing his words carefully, “She’s been working hard to repair her relationship with Weiss and Whitley. I know she’s been struggling, and her relapse was difficult for everyone, but I do believe she really wants to change.”  
“Do you believe she _will_ change?”  
“I believe she will.” He nodded, “She’s certainly realised the impact of her actions.”  
“Good.” She nodded. “Weiss and Whitley deserve that.”  
“As do you.”  
“What will she do when he’s put on house arrest?”  
“Well, I’m sure it’ll be hard for her to live here alone, but it’ll be hard for her to leave as well; she has been here her whole life.”

“Well it won’t be any lonelier than when we all lived here,” She muttered. “What about you?”  
“Well I suppose retirement is coming soon. Perhaps somewhere warm.”  
“Vale is lovely this time of year,” Winter half-joked. Klein chuckled.

“Now, why don’t you head back to your room and I’ll bring you and Qrow your breakfast soon.”  
“What would we do without you Klein?” Winter smiled, getting up and leaving her dishes on the sink.

 

Qrow was waking up when Winter returned.

“Morning,” He mumbled, stretching in the bed. “I think I’m in love with your bed.”  
Winter grinned, kissing his cheek as she laid down beside him. “It’s lovely isn’t it?”  
“Hmm. Where were you off to?”  
“Your child was hungry.”  
“Why is it _my child_ when they made you throw up and give you weird cravings and not fit into your jeans?”

Winter laughed, resting her head on his chest. Qrow kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. Winter leaned back far enough to kiss him.

“Wait,” He said, “Were you eating ice cream?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys liked the chapter, please leave a comment if you liked it it keeps the chapters coming!


	11. Once a Schnee, Always a Branwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter talks to her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it!

Weiss and Whitley were in his room putting the few personal items he was taking back home in boxes when Klein fetched them.

“Your father wishes to begin the proceedings.”  
The siblings shared a look of apprehension and headed to Jacques study. Winter was waiting in the hall when they arrived, under the spot that once displayed the depressing family portrait.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Weiss said, raising her hand and knocking.

  


Several hours later Winter was exhausted, and she had hardly been involved in the negotiations. The conversation had gotten heated a few times, but mostly because Jacques was being difficult. How did he get as much say as he did? He had weaseled his way in further than she had realized.

The only good thing to happen was that Winter got to see Weiss take control. She was commanding, taking charge and took no shit from their father. Winter couldn’t help but feel immensely proud of her.

Jacques had signed the millionth document for the day when Ironwood put an end to the rising tension.

“I think that’s enough for today. We can finish up the rest tomorrow.”  
“Agreed,” Whitley said, making a quick escape. Weiss put the documents back into their folder, pulling out the small stack of papers still needing to be signed.

“Finish putting your signature on these. _Just_ your signature, we’ll add the details tomorrow.”  
“Is that all?” He asked sarcastically. Weiss glared at him and walked out. Winter admired her restrain from reaching over and smacking him in the face.

James held out his hand to help Winter up from her seat, which she took.

“Winter, a word.”  
Winter looked back at her father, debating whether or not she should humour him; the conversation sure to be little more than his last attempt to criticise her.

She gave Ironwood the go ahead and turned back to her father.

Jacques waited until the door closed behind James before leaning back in his seat, steepling his fingers. Winter resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I suppose congratulations is in order?”  
This time Winter did roll her eyes. “What do you want?”  
“I merely wanted to congratulate you.” He said innocently. “The birth of a grandchild is always a wondrous event.”

Winter tensed, crossing her arms. “I don’t even know where to begin with that statement.” She muttered. “Actually I do. This child is nothing to you, and you’re nothing to it.”  
“How disappointing.” He replied flatly, “So I won’t be meeting your bandit’s bastard at Christmas?”  
Winter scowled. “My children and my life are none of your business.”  
“It’s my business when you shame our family name by spreading your legs for that bandit filth!” Jacques cried, jumping to his feet and slamming his hand on the desk. “You are Winter Schnee and you’re lying in the mud with those common huntsmen; for God’s sake I’d rather you marry some filthy faunus! You were born into the finest family in Atlas and you’ve thrown it away to be that sleazy alcoholics whore!”  
“Shut up!” Winter screamed. Simultaneously black glyphs appeared and flickered around the room, shattering glass windows and picture frames. “Shut up! You ruined your family, you don’t get to criticise mine!”

“Your ‘family’ is a joke.”

“Your entire fucking life is a joke! You’ve ruined countless lives for money and for what?”  
“I made this company successful.”  
“You made yourself successful, you don’t care about the company. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.”  
“And I’m sure you were thinking about the family name when you debased yourself to marry that bastard. I’ve heard more than a few rumours about him; god knows what he’s off doing while you’re lying around the house with his spawn.”  
“My life is none of your fucking business, so you don’t need to concern yourself with either of us. Leave me alone.”  
Winter turned, storming over to the door and opening it. As she went to walk out, she turned back to Jacques.

“And it’s Winter Branwen.”  
She slammed the door behind her, walking away without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it/what you thought about it it keeps the chapters coming faster


	12. Mother's be good to your daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter thinks about her relationship with her daughter and her mother

Winter’s childhood room was empty when she returned to it. She followed the low of her closet light and found Qrow rummaging through her clothes, two trunks behind him. He was half inside the closet, his legs sticking out the bottom.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Weiss brought it some trunks for you to pack anything you want to bring back to Vale.” He called, his voice slightly muffled by the clothes. He rolled over and slipped out, looking up at Winter. “How did the meeting go?”  
Winter shrugged. “Fine.” She sat on the chaise lounge, looking around at the mess he had accumulated. “Are you going to clean this up?’

Qrow chuckled, standing up. “You’re such a mum. Yang and Weiss will be in soon to ‘help’. He used air quotations, indicating that his niece and sister and law would in fact do little more than make an even bigger mess. He sat down beside her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
Winter nodded, forcing a smile and resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m just tired.”  
Qrow’s scroll went off and he checked it. “It’s Weiss. She wants to know if you’re okay.” He put the scroll down, sighing. “Winter, what happened?”  
Winter sighed, sitting back up. “Jacques wanted to talk. Which basically means he wanted to criticise me in private.”  
“What did he say?”  
Winter shrugged, looking away so she could pretend she wasn’t getting emotional at the recollection of her father’s words. “Nothing important. He just… doesn’t have a very high opinion of you.” She answered, wiping her eyes.

“I’m sorry Winter.” He hugged her.

“I just want to get this whole weekend over and go home.”  
Qrow kissed her temple, rubbing her back. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Winter shook her head, snuggling against him. Qrow laid back, taking her with him and playing with her hair. “Do you want me to go over there and break his fucking teeth?”  
Winter laughed slightly. “Maybe later,”

 

 

 

Qrow and Winter ended up skipping dinner, deciding instead to make an even bigger mess in Winter’s closet.

“There are so many shoes that haven’t even been taken out of the box.” Qrow said, digging through the stack of boxes out of the shelfs for the shoes she had actually worn.

“My parents chose most of my clothing.” Winter called, sitting on the chaise lounge, waiting for the call from Tai. A few seconds later Tai’s pictures showed up on the video chat.

“Qrow it’s starting!” She called. Qrow slipped out from under the clothes, rushing over and settling behind Winter, who answered the call. The picture was glitchy and lagged slightly for the first few seconds, but eventually evened out.

“Hey guys!” Tai called.

“Hi Daddy!” Khione squealed, her face appearing and taking up the entire picture before Tai pulled her back, settling her on his lap. “Mama!”  
“Hey Princess!” Qrow grinned, resting his chin on Winter’s shoulder.

“Hello sweetheart,” Winter grinned. She’d missed her little girl.

“Mama!” Khione screamed again.

“You been good for uncle Tai?” Qrow asked.

“Yep! Look what I did!” Khione held up a crayon picture she had drawn of Zwei and (they assumed) Ruby.

“That’s so good princess!”  
“It’s for Ruby’s birfday!” she said proudly.

“She’ll love it.”  
“How’s da baby?”

“The baby is fine,” Winter smiled. “Is it getting cold back home?”  
“Nope!”  
“Yes it is,” Tai corrected, “And she has been wearing her jacket.”  
“No I’s not.” Khione pouted.

“Why don’t you tell mum and dad about the Halloween costume you want?”  
“I’s a puppy!”  
Qrow and Winter laughed.

“We’ll go shopping when we get home okay?” Qrow promised.

“Yay!”

“Hey Khione,” Qrow said, “Guess who’s here with us?”  
“Who?”  
“Yang.”  
“Yay!” the toddler cried. Qrow and Winter could hear the soft ‘Yang?’ from Tai.

“Is she okay?” Tai asked.

“She missed her flight; she’ll catch a ride back with us.”

“Yeah we heard the flights were grounded, hope you guys can get out of there on time,”  
Khione whined, grabbing Tai’s hand and turning the scroll back to her.

“You’s tummin’ home now?” she asked.

“One more day sweetheart.” Winter promised. “We’ll be home before bed time on Monday.”

“Oh-tay,” Khione said seriously. “Is Weiss tummin’?”  
“No sweetheart, she has school; she’ll be down in December for your birthday though.”  
Khione pouted, chewing on whatever toy she had in her hands.

The picture started lagging again, black spots appearing on the screen.

“The reception’s getting worse; we’re gonna have to go princess,” Qrow said.

“No!” Khione cried, her lip quivering and both of them felt an immense amount of guilt.

“We’re sorry sweetheart,” Winter said, hoping her daughter could still hear her. “We love you, be good for uncle Tai okay?”  
“Bye mama,” Khione waved sadly. “Bye daddy!”  
“Bye princess; we’ll see you soon.”  
The call disconnected, and Winter closed her scroll.

“I miss her,” She sighed, leaning back into Qrow.

“Me too.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle it when she moves out. Or when this baby moves out. How does Tai do it?”  
“Win; she’s three. It’s okay, we’ve got a long way to go.”  
“I bet Tai thought the same thing,” she sniffled.  
“Oh my God Winter,” He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to laugh, “The baby isn’t even born. You focus on that stuff and you’ll miss out on actually spending time with them.”  
“Well she’s not here and I want to sulk.”  
“Okay, you do that.” He kissed her temple.  
“Don’t act like you didn’t cry when Khione asked about going off to school.”  
“…. That was one time.”  
Winter laughed, wiping her eyes. God, she missed her little girl….

Sitting up, Winter wrapped her sweater around herself tighter and got to her feet.

“You okay?”  
“Yes. I’ll be back later, there’s just something I need to do.”  
“Okay.”

 

 

Winter found herself once again in her grandfather’s empty library. She found the copy of _Madder skies_ her grandfather had purchased the year she had been born, taking a seat by the fire and opening it to the last page.

Still resting between the slightly yellowed pages was the letter Nicholas had written to her before his passing.

_My dearest Winter._

_My Darling granddaughter; you were born during the worst storm Atlas had seen in years, and I knew you would be a force to reckon with._

_I’ve seen your first step, your first smile and your first word, and I’m extremely blessed to have been your grandfather._

_Always remember my dear girl; you are braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think._

_And please know you are, and always have been, more than a name. The name Winter Schnee is a blank slate for you to make a masterpiece, and I have absolute faith that you will._

_I love you_

_Grandpa._

Winter smiled, wiping her eyes and folding the letter back up. She had wanted to take the letter with her but hadn’t had the chance to grab anything besides the few possessions she had wanted in her room when she moved out.

“He thought the world of you.”  
Winter jumped slightly, wiping her face.

“Sorry,” Willow apologised. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
“It’s fine,” Winter waved it off, closing the book. She sat up and looked at her mother. “You knew the letter was in there?”  
“I found it in January; I was reading the book.”  
“Oh,” Winter couldn’t help but feel as though the special thing she had had with her grandfather had been… invaded.

“How are you feeling?” Willow asked, hesitantly taking a place on the edge of another seat.

“I’m fine,”  
“You weren’t at dinner.”  
“I wasn’t really feeling up for it.” _And I didn’t want Qrow to break Jacques teeth in front of Weiss and Whitley._

“I… I heard what happened with Jacques. I’m sorry; I’m sure that was difficult for you.”  
“I knew it was coming.”  
“That doesn’t make it right,”  
“I’m alright; Qrow and I called Khione I think that calmed us down.”

Willow’s smile faltered before she forced it back. “That’s good. Who is she staying with?”  
“Her godfather. He has a dog, so she’ll be fine,’ Winter laughed slightly, before looking over at her mother.

“I… I was actually looking for you.”  
Willow was surprised but hopeful. “Really?” She asked, trying to sound just the right amount of casual.

“Yes. I was just… we were talking to Khione, thinking about how much we missed her. If it’s anywhere as hard on you as it is on us, even if it was your fault-” Winter cut herself off. “That- I’m sorry that was unnecessary…”  
“No, you’re right.” Willow sighed. “It’s my fault, I know that.”

“I thought we could talk? Stay in contact after we return to Patch?”  
“That would be great,” Willow smiled, smiling. Winter could see how eager she was, and hoped her trust hadn’t been misplaced.

Winter gave her a somewhat uneasy smile, pushing her hair out of her face.

“You changed your hair.”  
“Pardon.”  
Willow gestured to her hair. “You changed your hair. It looks nice.”  
Winter wandered if she was truly unsure how to converse with her or if that particular subject went down well with Weiss.

“I cut it after Khione was born; it was just easier.”  
“Will you cut if again with this one?”  
“Probably. It’s too hard to maintain at this length.”  
“Do you still prefer it short?”  
Winter was confused, and then surprised by the question.

“I… I didn’t think you remembered that.” She muttered, playing with her hair.

“I think everyone remembers that.” Willow said with a slight laugh.

“You should have let me cut my hair.” She mumbled.

“I should have. I should have done a lot of things. It looked nice though.”  
“It did. Weiss was mortified though. Hopefully Khione will take it better; she was mortified when Yang’s girlfriend cut her hair.” Winter smiled at the memory of the absolute fit Khione had thrown at the sight of Blake’s shoulder length hair.

“Is she excited to be a sister.”  
“She is now. Not at first, but now she’s excited. She was very upset when we told her the baby wouldn’t be here for Halloween.”  
“When is the baby due?”  
“Early December. Then Khione is the eleventh.”  
“March must be a good month for you.” Willow’s face went red as she realised what she had said. “I’m sorry, that was… inappropriate.”  
Winter covered her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks burn.

“Qrow’s birthday is in March.” She muttered.

Willow was laughing, and Winter couldn’t stop herself from joining. She never imagined she would belaughing about something so stupid, not with her mother.

 

Her laughter was cut off by the sudden sharp pains from her abdomen.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, they’re just kicking. Must be another little huntress.”  
“Is it a girl?”  
“No – we don’t know. Khione’s certain it’s a girl.”

“Is there anything I can do?”  
“No, it should pass soon.”  
“Could… I mean, would it be alright if I felt it?”  
“Yeah,” Winter nodded, reaching over she took Willow’s hand, resting it on her stomach. Sure enough the baby started kicking against her palm. Willow’s breath hitched as she felt her grandchild move.

“Wow.” Willow said softly.

“It’s amazing isn’t it? Of course, it gets old fast.” Winter’s smile faded when she noticed the tears in her mother eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Willow nodded, wiping her eyes. “I, uh…” she cleared her throat. “I just can’t believe you’re having a baby. I remember the first time I felt you kick and now you-” she cut herself off as she became choked up. Winter gave her a minute, seeing how emotional she was becoming.

“I’m so sorry Winter,” She said softly as the first tear slipped down her cheek. “I’ve missed so much I’m so-…. I’m so sorry.”  
Winter knew it was a pointless battle trying not to get emotional, “Well I guess now you can make up for it.”

The two shared a smile and spent a while longer making small talk before Willow offered to walk Winter back to her room as the exhaustion from the day began to set in.

“This is me.” Winter joked lamely at her door.

“Well, sleep well.” Willow said, feeling much lighter than she had an hour ago. Willow was about to walk away, when Winter made the next move, hugging her.

Willow was taken aback, but quickly wrapped her arms around Winter, holding her little girl close for the first time in…

In far too long.

“Goodnight mom,” Winter said, before letting go.

“Goodnight Winter.” Willow smiled, forcing herself to walk away.  
Winter smiled to herself as she went into her room. Qrow had obviously tried to stay awake but had fallen asleep on the bed. Winter put his scroll on charge and got him down to his boxers and wrapped the blanket over him before getting into her pyjamas and tying her hair back and getting into bed beside him.

“That was your grandmother,” Winter smiled softly, stroking her stomach.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like this chapter and I hope you do too! Please leave a review if you liked it.


	13. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te legalities are over and Willow reaches out to have lunch with Winter

Winter woke up the next morning to the sound of glass shattering.

“Shit!” hissed Qrow.

“What happened?” She muttered, sitting up in bed and rubbing her bleary eyes.

“I uh, dropped the glass.” He muttered sheepishly. “Is there a bin pan I can use?”  
“There should be one in the bathroom closet.”  
Qrow disappeared and Winter blinked slowly, trying to wake up. She slipped over to his side of the bed, glancing down at the shattered glass. she noticed the set up on the bedside table.

“You ordered us breakfast?” She asked, stretching.

“I made us breakfast.” He said, cleaning up the mess.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” Winter smiled at him.

“Yeah, but it just feels kinda weird having someone make it for us if I’m not gonna pay.”  
“Don’t worry; Klein is ‘grandfather’ personified; he loves it. Besides, Weiss pays his salary now; trust me, he’s getting paid.”  
“Well, either way I wanted to make you breakfast without having to hold it above our heads to keep the gremlin at bay.”

Winter laughed, and he sat down beside her, moving the tray on the bed in front of them and wrapping his arm around her.  
“We’ve only got the one cup, so we’ll have to share.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Winter kissed him, picking at a piece of toast.  
“How’s the bean?”  
“Fine,” Winter grinned, resting her hand on her stomach. “Not a bean anymore.”  
Qrow hummed in agreement. “What did you get up to last night?”  
Winter shrugged, trying to be casual. I ended up in my grandfather’s library. I… I spoke to Willow.”  
“How did that go?” Qrow asked, trying not to get worked up immediately after the ‘Jacques incident’.

“It was good actually. I think…. I think we’re going to talk more.”  
Qrow nodded slowly. “Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“What do you want me to say.”  
“I don’t know. What do you think?”  
“I think if that’s what you want, I’ll support you.”  
“You seem pretty cavalier about it.”  
“I just-… I’m happy for you, I just know how bad you’ve been hurt by this mess. You might be able to forgive her, but I don’t know if I am yet.”

Winter thought over his reasoning and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” She said softly.

“I love you too.” He kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

They finished breakfast and got ready for the day. Winter wasn’t looking forward to seeing her father again, but as she took her spot in his office, it became obvious he was ignoring her as much as possible.

 _Someone must have spoken to him,_ Winter thought, _Probably James_.

Weiss went over the transfer of their individual inheritance and the property, Winter and Whitley signing anything Weiss handed them, making small talk as Weiss, Jacques and James sorted out most of the legalities.

“What names were you thinking of?” Whitley asked.

“We like Violet and Elicia for a girl, and Wren and Idris for a boy. Qrow still loves Wolf, but that’s not happening.”  
Winter laughed softly. “Those are nice names. Do you want a boy or a girl?”  
“I really don’t mind. I think Qrow wants another girl.” She admitted with a smile. “I don’t know how he would handle a little him.”  
“He’s handling Khione,” Whitley muttered, remembering the difficulties he faced of keeping up with his whirlwind niece.

“Let’s hope this little one is a bit calmer.”  
Whitley nodded. “Our final exams are next month, so we should be down there in time to watch Khione while you’re in hospital.”  
“That would be good, I’d like you both to spend some time with her before the baby gets here so she doesn’t feel left out.”

Winter winced as the baby started kicking hard, the movements visible through her loose sweater.

“That’s so… weird.” Whitley said softly.

“Do you want to feel it?” Winter asked. She took his hand, resting it on her stomach. He made a face that was a mix of excitement and ‘freaked out’.

“That’s so weird!” He repeated in a loud whisper. Winter laughed, letting go of his hand.

“Almost done!” Weiss cried, handing them each a small pile of paper to sign. The youngest and eldest Schnee got to work adding their signatures to the documents, eager to escape the confines of the cold and unwelcoming office.

Weiss had her scroll out – probably messaging Ruby if the lovestruck smile was anything to go by – as they finally finished.  
Weiss tucked the documents into her folder and stood, stretching.

“It’s finally done,” she grinned, sighing with relief as they stepped into the hallway.

“Thank God,” Whitley sighed. “I can’t wait to get back to the city.  
“I think you might have to if this weather doesn’t let up.” Ironwood said, looking out the winter at the white haze.

“It should let up by tomorrow, shouldn’t it?”

“Apparently not.” Whitley sighed, checking his scroll. “The weather report is saying it won’t clear up for a few more days.”  
“Ugh!” Weiss cried in exasperation. “We have class tomorrow.”  
“Hopefully it’ll clear up enough for us to make it to the underground railways.” Ironwood mollified.  
“I hope so.” Weiss sighed. “I can’t spend another week here. I better go make sure Yang hasn’t burnt down the gym; I’ll see you at dinner.”  
Weiss left, and James headed off to call their lawyer and Whitley and Winter headed back to their rooms.

Willow was standing in the hallway when they arrived, hesitating in front of Winter’s room.

“Mother?” Whitley called.

Willow jumped slightly and turned to face them.

“Oh, hello. I thought… have you finished with your father?”  
“Finally.” Whitley rolled his eyes.

“That’s good. What are you doing now?”  
“I’m studying for the test I’ll probably be snowed out of on Wednesday.” Whitley said with fake enthusiasm.

“I’ll have Klein bring you some coffee,” Willow offered. Whitley thanks them and walked off, leaving the women in silence.

“Did you need something?” Winter asked.

“I was wandering if you’d like to have lunch together. I thought I could formally meet your husband, if that’s alright with you?”  
“Okay,” Winter nodded. She wasn’t sure why, but the fact Willow was reaching out to Qrow made her excited, like she was a teenager and her mother was approving of her boyfriend.

“I’ll have Klein set something up in the tea room for us.”  
“Alright, I should make sure Qrow’s still awake.” She only half joked.

Willow left to make the arrangements and Winter headed into her room, finding it empty. She made her way to the closet and into the bathroom, seeing Qrow lying in the bathtub.

“Can we take this with us back to Patch?” He asked as she walked in.  
“Sorry love, not this time,” She smiled. “My mother has invited us to lunch.”

Qrow pouted, dropping his head against the side of the tub. “But I just got in…”  
Winter rolled her eye, smiling at him. “You are such a child. You don’t have to join us; I just thought I’d extend the invitation.”  
“Yeah, maybe later,” He said, and Winter decided it would be best if they held off the meeting after all, give Qrow some more time to adjust to the idea.

“Whitley says the weather forecast is saying the storm isn’t supposed to stop for a few more days; so far the flights are grounded until Monday afternoon at the earliest, but if we can catch a train to Mantel, we might be able to leave earlier, assuming the storm doesn’t spread.”  
“I’ll look into it when I get out,” He promised.

“Alright.” She leaned forward, kissing him, “I’m going to lunch.”  
“Have fun.” He sunk into the water.

 

It was obviously Willow had consulted Klein about the lunch – which smelt amazing – It was also obvious she’s put a lot of effort into it.

“Qrow won’t be joining us; apparently he’s fallen in love with the bathtub.” Winter said, taking her seat.

“Oh, well maybe another time,” Willow said, taking a seat and hiding her disappointment.

“What’s for lunch?” Winter asked.

“Mistrali stew; Klein said you were craving it during your pregnancies.”  
“Yes; I can’t imagine how many times Qrow’s made it for me,” She joked sheepishly.

“Well I hope you like it,”

As they ate, both women racked their brains for something to talk about.

“What are your plans once Jacques move out?” Winter asked.

Willow shrugged. “I’m not sure, to be honest. I’m hoping to see Weiss and Whitley more often.”

Winter nodded, stirring her stew.  
“What about you? Are you still taking Huntress jobs?”  
“Yes; I’ll spend a few months getting back into shape before taking some low-level jobs with a former team mate. I prefer not to be gone while the children are so young.”

“That’s good. How is your daughter, if you don’t mind me asking? Is she in school yet?”  
“She goes to day care a few days a week, but she’s only four this December – actually, she turns four right after this baby is born. The school she’ll be attending it right down the street from Signal, so she’s thrilled about that.” Winter smiled, remembering how excited Khione had been when Qrow said they would be able to have lunch together.  
“That’s nice.” Willow smiled. “What’s she like?”  
“Her father,” Winter answered immediately, smiling. “And her cousin. She’s a little ball of energy – always running off, always got something to say.”  
“She sounds like a wonderful little girl.”  
“She’s amazing,” Winter smiled, suddenly hit with an intense longing to see her daughter.

“Hopefully the storm will let up in time for your flight.”  
“I hope so.”  
Winter’s breath hitched as the Braxton hicks started, hoping they wouldn’t grow too uncomfortable.

“How’s the stew?” Willow asked.  
“It’s good; I missed Klein’s cooking.”

“He’s quite good, isn’t he?”  
Winter hummed in agreement, finishing her stew. She went to speak, but cut herself off, gasping in pain.

“Are you alright?” Willow asked, getting to her feet and moving over to Winter.

“Just Braxton hicks; they’re getting stronger lately.”  
“Do you want to lie down?”  
Winter was about to pass up the offer when another contraction hit, and she nodded.

Willow helped her move to the lounge and poured her a glass of water.

“Thank you,” Winter managed out, lying down on the cushions and taking a deep breath.

“Just try to relax. I’ll ask Weiss to get your husband.” Willow offered, pulling out her scroll. Seconds later Weiss walked into the room.

“Is everything okay?” Weiss asked.

“Good timing,” Willow muttered. “She’s having practise contractions.”

“Um, I don’t think they’re practise contractions.” Weiss said.

“Why not?”  
“Because her water just broke.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOhhhhhh! Cliffhanger!  
> Let me know what you think


	14. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter's going into labour. its time to meet their baby

When later asked how she reacted to Winter going into labour, Weiss would say she called Ironwood for an emergency airship, and went to find Qrow immediately so he could be there for his wife until the medics arrived.

In reality, she panicked.

“Oh My God Oh my God what do we do?” She cried, bouncing around nervously, pulling at her hair.

“Weiss, calm down,” Willow said, putting her hands on her younger daughters’ shoulders. “Stay here and call James so he can call in emergency EMT’s. I’ll go and find Qrow and Klein.” Willow picked up her scroll and went to leave when Winter grabbed her wrist.  
“Wait! Don’t leave me, please,” She pleaded through sharp breaths.

Willow froze, surprised at the request, but nodded, kneeling beside her.  
“I’ll call James,” She told Weiss, “Go find Qrow.”  
Weiss nodded and dashed out of the room, more grateful than ever that she had mastered the use of her glyphs.

Willow called James quickly, grateful for his ever-present ability to jump straight into action and sent a message to Klein asking for his assistance.

“I think we should move you to the guest room down the hall.” Willow suggested.

“Okay,” Winter agreed, not particularly eager to go into labour in her mother’s tea room.  
Willow helped her stand and supported her as they moved into the nearest spare room, lying her down on the bed and leaving the door open for Weiss to find them.

“Oh my God it hurts,” Winter moaned, sweat glistening on her forehead.

“It’s okay, just keep breathing, slow, deep breaths, Winter.”  
“This is so much worse than the last time,” She muttered, before crying out in pain.

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Willow dashed to the bathroom, wetting a face towel and returning to Winter’s side, wiping her forehead.

“It hurts,” Winter muttered. “Can I hold your hand?”  
Willow nodded, slipping her hand into Winter’s, trying not to wince as she squeezed it. Christ she was strong.

“You’re going to be okay, you’re a strong girl Winter, you’re going to be okay.”  
“It hurts mum,”  
“I know it does sweetheart,” Willow said, rubbing her shoulder. She felt tears in her eyes as Winter called her ‘mum’ and felt honoured she could be there for her at that moment.

“Where’s Qrow?” Winter muttered, squeezing Willow’s hand harder.

“Weiss went to find him he should be here any second,”  
Sure enough Weiss and Qrow appeared almost instantly and Qrow was at his wife’s side, taking her hand. He didn’t have shoes on, he was wearing his pyjama shirt and his hair was still dripping wet.

“Are you alright?” Qrow asked, “How far apart are the contractions?”

“Less than ten minutes,” Willow answered. Her scroll vibrated and showed Ironwood’s name.

“Weiss-”

“I’ve got it.” Weiss took the scroll, moving away to answer it.

“It hurts so bad,” Winter muttered, breathing heavily. “This is worse than Khione. The baby is too early Qrow, something’s wrong.”  
“Nothing is wrong,” Qrow assured her, trying to keep her calm. The last thing he needed was either of them getting worked up and his semblance making an appearance. “Just think about the baby; they’re gonna be here soon. We’re gonna have another little girl or boy.”

Klein walked in, making a beeline for Winter. “How far along is she?” He asked immediately.

“Ten minutes,” Qrow answered, interrupted by Winters cry of pain. “They’re getting bad.”

“That was Ironwood,” Weiss told them, appearing at Klein’s, “He’s called in emergency services but with the storm and all the accidents across the city he’s not sure when they’ll get here.”  
“Perfect,” Qrow muttered. “Is there anyone with medical training in the manor?”  
“One of our maids might,” Willow said, trying to remember her name, “Uh… Sienna.”

“I’ll find her,” Klein volunteered, disappearing again.

“What can I do?” Weiss asked, trying to think of any way she could help.

“Miss Schnee?” A voice came from the doorway. A pretty woman in her early thirties but looking much younger walked in. She had clear brown skin and short mocha hair and was wearing a Schnee maid uniform. She immediately took control of the situation.

“Okay, I need towels, a large bowel, I need someone to turn up the heating, close the windows and the door, I need some scissors or a knife and some lukewarm water.” She commanded. Weiss and Klein got to work. Willow went to help, but Winter kept a tight hold on her hand.

“Okay I’m going to need you to try and get control of your breathing and don’t push until I tell you to okay?” Sienna told Winter calmly. Winter nodded, trying to remember her breathing techniques.

 

 

Winter didn’t know how long it had been, but it felt like hours had passed before she was ready to push.

“The EMT’s pulling up the driveway,” She heard a voice, maybe James, say.

“I’m gonna need you to push now okay Winter?”  
Winter gripped Qrow’s hand, screaming as she put as much effort into her first push.

“Come on Win you can do this.”

“Another push!”  
Winter gritted her teeth and pushed. Everything hurt, oh God everything hurt.

“I can’t do this,” She muttered.

“Yes you can Winter,” Qrow held her hand in both of his, “come on Ice Queen you can do this!”

“Come on one more big push!”  
With a painful scream, Winter pushed as hard as she could.

And everything went dark.

Winter screamed and went limp on the bed.

Her breathing was fast and laboured, but not quite as harsh as before.

Everything went silent for Qrow.

This wouldn’t happen.

This couldn’t happen.

He wasn’t going to lose her.

Not now.

Never.

But not now.

He couldn’t lose her.

He couldn’t lose her.

He couldn’t tell Khione her mother was gone.

He couldn’t raise the baby without her.

She was the love of his life.

She was the mother of his children.

He couldn’t lose her.

 

 

“Qrow!”

Qrow jumped, looking up at the source of the loud noise in front of him. Weiss was standing in front of him, looking down at him with worry and concern all over her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, sitting beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Qrow blinked blankly, looking around.

“Where are we?”  
“The… hospital? Don’t you remember?”  
Qrow shook her head, rubbing his eyes.  
“We rode in with Winter and the EMT’s. Ironwood is bringing Whitley, Yang, and Willow in; they should be here soon.”  
Qrow jolted with a moment of clarity. “Winter-”

A doctor walked into the waiting room, “Mr Branwen?”  
“Yes?” Qrow was at his feet instantly, swaying slightly. Weiss stood, her hand resting on his arm to help steady him.

“Is Winter okay?” Weiss asked.

“She’s fine. She started getting better as soon as she got to the hospital.” The older doctor assured them. She reminded Weiss of Blake’s mother, cat ears and all.

Qrow nodded, “And the baby?”  
“You don’t remember?” Weiss asked. He looked at her, and she smiled reassuringly. “He’s fine; they’re just checking him over.”  
Qrow blinked dumbly, taking a minute to register the news.

“Him?”  
“It’s a boy,” Weiss grinned, “Congratulations.”

Qrow let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his legs giving out and he fell back into his seat.

“Winter will be moved into her own room soon,” The doctor interrupted the moment gently, “but I can take you to see your son if you’d like.”  
Qrow nodded, and Weiss helped him to his feet before they followed the doctor down the stark white halls to the nursery. There were seven other babies in the nursery, so it was easy to pick out his child.  
“Here’s baby Schnee.” The doctor said, picking up the sleeping baby.

“Baby Branwen,” Weiss and Qrow corrected simultaneously.

“Baby Branwen,” The doctor corrected, holding him out to Qrow. Qrow took him, settling him in his arms against his chest.

The baby’s cheeks were smooth and pale, rather than the squishy and pink face his sister had had the first time Qrow had held her.

  _A little boy_. _A son. Wow._

“Holy shit,” Qrow muttered, and Weiss laughed slightly beside him, but he didn’t hear. Qrow was zeroed in on his son.

He had Qrow’s nose and Winter’s mouth, just like his sister. He was smaller than Khione had been, being born two months before her. Qrow stroked his cheek softly and the baby slept on peacefully.

“Has Winter seen him?” Qrow asked.

“Not yet.” The doctor shook her head. “We’ll bring him in to her room once he’s been weighed.”  
“I’ll stay with him if you want to see her,” Weiss offered. Qrow hesitated, looking back down at his son. He looked up as he felt Weiss’ hand on his arm once again.

“It’ll just be a few minutes.” Weiss promised with a reassuring smile.

Qrow took a deep breath, letting it out and handing the baby over to Weiss.

“I’ll take you to your wife’s room,” said the doctor, “Nurse McGee will bring your son to the room when he’s ready.”  
Qrow nodded, following the doctor, glancing over at his son until he was out of view.

 

“You really gave your dad a big scare you know?” Weiss said, adjusting the baby. “But we’re glad you’re here.”

 

Winter was just waking up when Qrow walked in, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, how do you feel?” He asked, taking her hand.

Winter mumbled something. “Oh God, what happened?”  
“You went into labour, don’t you remember?”  
Winter frowned, before jolting up. “The baby-!”

“He’s fine, he’s with Weiss.”  
Winter nodded, sighing in relief. She looked up at Qrow. “’He?’”

“A little boy,” Qrow smiled. “I guess we have to pick a name huh?”

Winter’s soft smile grew into a wide grin, tears welling up in her eyes. “A little boy.” She said softly.  
Qrow grinned, leaning forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugging her softly. Winter hugged him back.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, rubbing her back.

“Better. This is the only part that feels the same as Khione’s, which is a relief. I hate hospitals.”

Qrow couldn’t help but laugh slightly; of course Winter’s biggest concern would be getting back home.  
A knock came from the door and the nurse came in pushing the baby cart, Weiss walking in beside her. She rushed to the other side of the bed, gently hugging Winter.

“How do you feel?”  
“Much better,” Winter assured her.  
“The others just got here, so Yang should be breaking down the door any second.”  
“of course,” Winter smiled. Qrow moved over to his son, picking him up carefully and returning to his spot beside Winter.

 _His son. Their_ son.

“Here’s our little boy,” Qrow smiled, helping her settle him in her arms. Winter stared at the small boy in awe, tearing up again.

“He’s perfect,” She grinned, kissing his tiny forehead.

“He is,” Qrow agreed.

Weiss’ scroll buzzed, and she checked it. “That’s Yang, I better go get them before she destroys the waiting room.”  
Weiss left, and Qrow looked back at Winter. She was pale; not as pale as she had been at the manor, but not the normal fair complexion he was used to.

“I guess we should pick a name before Yang gets here and starts demanding we name him after her.”  
Winter laughed softly, pulling the little white beanie off of their son’s head, revealing the small wisps of black hair.

“I feel like ‘Yang Branwen’ isn’t a conversation she wants to have.”  
“Good point.” Qrow shrugged.

 

 

A yellow blur zipped into the room and Yang was in the room and beside Qrow, staring at the baby excitedly.

“ _Aww!”_ She grinned, bouncing from foot to foot in a very ‘Ruby’ way. “He’s perfect!”

“Isn’t he so cute?!” Weiss asked, standing next to her.

“Let me see,” Whitley shouldered Weiss aside, leaning over to look at the baby. Weiss shoved him back until they were shoulder to shoulder, looking down at the newborn.

“Jeez, anyone would think you guys were excited,” Qrow chuckled.

“Uh, yeah,” Yang rolled her eyes, “We’ve only been waiting six months for this.”  
“Poor you,” Qrow deadpanned.

“I get to go first this time,” Weiss called dibs.  
“No fair.” Yang pouted.

“You went first with Khione,” Weiss pointed out.

“Both of you shut up,” Qrow said, “Weiss, sit down; you can go first.”  
Weiss grinned and Yang stuck her tongue out at her as she sat down in a spare chair. Qrow took the baby and set him in Weiss’ arms. It wasn’t until he returned to the bed that he remembered that Weiss had technically already held the baby.

He decided not to mention it.

“Have you decided on a name yet?”  
Winter smiled, “Wren Taiyang Branwen.”

Yang face jolted into surprise, before smiling softly.

“Hello Wren,” Weiss said softly, stroking the baby’s soft, chubby cheek. She held him a few more minutes before relenting him to Yang, who peppered his face with kisses and freaked out over his tiny little hands.

“Was Khione ever this small?” She asked.  
“No,” Winter answered immediately, getting a chuckle from Qrow.

Qrow looked over at Whitley. “You want a turn?”  
Whitley looked panicked for a second before stuttering. “I, uh, I’m- I don’t… I-”

 “Just sit down,” Weiss told him, standing from her seat and pulling Whitley over.

“I don’t think-”

“It’s fine,” Yang assured him, setting Wren in Whitley’s lap and showing him how to hold the small bundle, “he’s asleep, this is as easy as it can be.”  
Whitley still looked terrified, but held his nephew tensely.

“Relax,” Weiss laughed softly, putting her hand on his shoulder, “He’s not going to bite.”  
“What if he starts crying?” Whitley asked in a barely audible whisper.

“Then we give him back to Winter,” Yang said calmly, “Don’t worry, Khione has cried with all of us, it’s nothing personal or life threatening.”  
Whitley held the baby carefully, and eventually started to relax, his confident growing as Wren slept peacefully and the others made soft small talk.

Suddenly Whitley tensed. “I think he’s waking up!” He panicked softly. Wren opened his eyes slightly, his small eyes looking around the room before he began to fuss.

“Calm down, he’s probably just hungry,” Qrow said, walking over and taking the baby, giving him back to Winter.

“Let’s get some coffee,” Weiss suggested, giving the little family some privacy.

 

Wren fell immediately back to sleep after being burped, drifting off on his mother’s chest to the sound of her heartbeat  
“He’s so beautiful.” Winter smiled. She didn’t know if she’d ever felt love, or anything, quite as intensely as the first time she held her children. That wave of unconditional, all consuming love in every single part of her body and soul.

Winter looked up at Qrow, finally taking in his appearance.

“You look like a mess.” She smiled.

Qrow looked down at himself. He had an incredibly wrinkled oversized black T-shirt, jeans and mismatched socks. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and Winter leaned forward, running her hand through it with a giggle. She pulled the beanie back off of Wren’s head, revealing the black hair sticking up in every direction.

“No paternity test needed.” She joked.

“Ha ha,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes, but smiling at her adoringly. He suddenly leaned forward, kissing her deeply for the first time in over twenty four hours.

Winter rested her forehead against his as they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. “I love you,” She said breathlessly.

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” He said, cupping her cheek. “I love you so much.”  
Winter smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and looking down at their son, a perfect mix of both of them, a perfect symbol of their love.

 

 

Winter fell asleep not long after she fed Wren. Qrow spent the night on the couch in the room and Weiss managed to find a hotel room for everyone else across the street for the night. Wren woke up four times before seven, when Winter decided it was pointless to try and get more sleep. Qrow held him after he had been fed, patting his back as Winter showered.

“You’re not gonna throw up on me like your sister, are you?” Qrow joked, remembering the first time he had tried to burp Khione, only to have her wait until he moved her away from the towel and puke all over his hand. Wren spit up on the towel on his shoulder and whined until Qrow laid him down on the bed, wrapping him back up.

“Thanks kiddo.”  
Qrow’s scroll vibrated and he took the opportunity to check it before Wren started demanding attention. He opened the message from Tai.

_Can’t wait to see you guys!_

Opening the attachment, he saw the picture of Tai and Khione in Tai’s car. Khione was wearing her fuzzy pink jumper and blue sneakers, waving from her car seat.

_Just a few more days Princess_

 Qrow sent back, as well as a picture of Wren wiggling around on the bed.

“Oh God that feels so much better,” Winter moaned as she came out of the small bathroom.

“Yeah?” Qrow chuckled, picking up the baby as Winter sat down on the bed.

“Yes. I can’t wait to go home.”  
“Yeah, about that; Are you sure it’s such a good idea to leave so early?”  
“Two days is more than enough time,” Winter assured him.  “I’m so glad the weather cleared up,”  
Qrow looked out the window, seeing the almost clear sky. A few clouds produced a light flurry, but other than that there was no sign of the storm that had locked them into the manor the previous day.

“Did Weiss respond?” Winter asked, looking around for her scroll.  
“She should be here soon” Qrow said, passing her scroll.

“Thank you.” She took a minute to check her phone as Qrow tried to get Wren back to sleep. Weiss and Yang had apparently sent a picture of every baby onsie they saw.

“How is he?” Winter asked, watching Qrow pace with the baby on his chest.

“Alright; he spit up and now he’s drifting off again.” Qrow sat down beside her on the bed, lying him down as he fell asleep, his mouth slightly parted.

“He looks so much like Khione.”

“He does,” Winter smiled, leaning against him. “Hopefully he’ll sleep as much as her.”  
“I think that might be a bit too lucky for us.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. “I’m so proud of you Win.”  
Winter smiled, tucking herself under his chin.

“We got everything!” Yang said as they walked in, careful not to be too loud.

Weiss followed, holding a few bags and rolling her eyes. They sat the bags on the other spare bed and Yang started going through them.

“Look at this!” Yang proudly held up the onsie she found. Qrow and Winter instantly rolled their eyes.

“I told you,” Weiss said.

“What? It’s funny.” She held out the onsie. It was an orange jumpsuit with ‘I just did nine months on the inside’ written on it in black writing. “You can say he got out early on good behaviour.”  
“Oh my God,” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Shut up it’s funny.” Yang put it back in the bag. Weiss pulled out a plain deep blue onsie, handing it to Winter. “I washed it at the hotel.”  
“Thank you,” Winter smiled, unwrapping Wren’s hospital issued blanket and dressing him in the onsie.

“We also got diapers and all that stuff,” Yang said, going through the bags, “and this really soft blanket,” She held up a fuzzy pink blanket, very similar to Khione’s favourite hoodie. Qrow took it and spread it out for Wren to lie on.

“Thank you both for doing this for us,” Winter said, lying Wren down.

“It’s no problem,” Yang assured them.

“We’re happy to do it.” Weiss smiled, “Do you need anything else?”  
“I think we have everything.”  
“Great. We’re going to head back to the manor to get our things; we can pick up your things and leave them at our hotel until tomorrow. Whitley and I have exams the rest of the week, but we’ll be down as soon as everything is sorted out with the lawyers.”  
“Thank you,” Winter smiled.

“Don’t know what we’d do without you kid,” Qrow grinned.

“I’m happy to help. I’ll try to stop by later,” The girls said goodbye and headed out again. Not a minute later Wren started to fuss.

“I’ve got him.” Qrow assured her, picking him up, blanket and all. Wren stopped almost immediately upon being held by his father. Winter laid down, trying to keep her eyes open but failing. Within minutes she had drifted off.

“Looks like mum’s pretty tired.” Qrow said to the baby. Wren looked up at his father with pale blue eyes. Qrow wandered if they would stay blue like Winter and Khione or grow darker like his own. He took a seat by the window and continued to observe his son. The little guy was taking in the room around him.

“You’re gonna love your sister,” He told him, “She’s a great kid. She’s gonna love you too. Hopefully you’re not gonna mind being dragged around like a doll. I promise we’ll do what we can to keep her in control, but it’s been four years and we still don’t know what’s going on with that kid.”

Wren stuck his little tongue out.

“Definitely your sisters brother,” he chuckled. He suddenly became sombre, holding Wren just a little bit tighter.

“You know, I was really nervous for you. From the second month you were giving your mother a hard time, and I was so scared it was because of me. It happens sometimes, but if that was because of me, I’m so sorry. I made some bad decisions during the last few months. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you and your mother and sister. I swear, I’m never gonna leave you. I’ll always be here, no matter how hard it gets. You’re gonna have a big, loving family, no matter what it takes. You’re always gonna have people to take care of you.

“Your mother and I don’t have the best legacy to pass onto you – me more than her – but I’m doing everything I can to make the world safe and sound for you. I love you kiddo, and I’ll move mountains to make sure you don’t end up like me.”

Wren fell asleep in his fathers’ arm and Qrow set him back in his plastic crib and laid down on the couch, his legs hanging off the edge, and slowly drifted off.

 

 

 

 

Willow had been pacing in the hallway for a good half hour before anyone had said anything.

“Just go in,” James said.

“I can’t just go in; what if she doesn’t want me in there? Her son is in there.”  
“She wanted you there during the labour.”

“That’s different; she was scared.”  
“Would you like me to ask her if she’d be alright with you going in there?”  
Willow hesitated before nodding, taking a seat in a hard plastic chair.

James sighed, walking up to Winters room and knocking softly. He came in as he was beaconed, careful not to make a sound.

“Hello,” he greeted. Winter smiled up at him, holding Wren close to her chest.

“Hi,” Winter said softly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked walking over to the bed.

“I’m fine,” She said, trying not to be annoyed at the repetitive question.

“And Wren?”  
“Wonderful,” She shifted him slightly, so James could get a better look.

“He’s beautiful.”  
“He is,” Winter agreed, smiling adoringly at her son.

“How’s Qrow?” He asked, looking over at the man, fast asleep on the lounge under the window.

“Exhausted; the whole pregnancy took a bigger emotional toll on him than he wants to admit.”  
“You handled the whole thing really well Winter; I’m proud of you.”  
“Thank you.” Winter smiled, blinking away tears. The sentiment, as much as Qrow tried to express his pride in her, was still rare.

A moment of Silence was interrupted by James.  
“Willow has been pacing in the hallways for the last half hour.”  
“I know; Weiss texted me.”  
“Would you like me to tell her to come in?”  
“If you wouldn’t mind.”  
“Of course. I need to help Weiss finish the paperwork, so I’ll see you around.”  
“Goodbye,” Winter smiled softly.

 

Winter waited for Willow, slipping her finger into his tiny little hand. She looked up again as Willow knocked on the door, slowly walking in and stopping a good distance from the bed.

“Hello,” Winter smiled.

“Hello. I… how do you feel?”  
“I feel fine,” Winter assured her. “How are you?”  
“Fine.” Willow answered, her eyes glued to Wren.

“Would you like to hold him?” Winter asked.

Willow hesitated. “Are you sure?”  
Winter nodded, picking him up. Willow sat on the bed, taking the small baby and holding him carefully.

“Wren was it?”  
Winter nodded. “Wren Taiyang Branwen.”  
“That’s an interesting name.”  
“It’s his uncle’s name.”  
“He’s beautiful.” Willow said softly.

“He is. He looks like Qrow; he’s even got the little curve in his earlobe.”

“He has your lips. And your chin.”  
“You think?” Winter asked.

“Yes. I, uh, I was looking at baby pictures of you and your brother and sister recently.” She admitted. “You all have the same mouth and chin.”

Winter smiled, running her hand through her hair. She’d have to ask Qrow to braid it for her when he woke up. She wandered how much longer she could use her pregnancy as an excuse to get him to do her hair for her…

“When are you heading back to Patch?”  
“Tomorrow; thank God. I just want to be home,” She laughed tiredly.

“I’m sure your daughter is missing you.”  
“She threw a tantrum when she found out we would be a day late but calmed when Tai told her we’d be bring back her baby brother.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Willow admitted.  
“We’ll have to keep in touch.” It was said as a suggestion, but Winter meant it as a promise.

“I’d like that,” Willow smiled, before looking down at the baby. Her grandson. Hopefully she could meet her granddaughter soon.

Wren started to wake up and started to whine. Willow bounced him slightly, patting his back and he stopped, resuming his favourite activity of looking around the room.

“He doesn’t cry much,” Winter said, clearly relieved.

“Neither did you.”  
“Really?”

“No. You were definitely the easiest of your brother and sister; it was very much false advertising for what they would be like,” Willow smiled.

“I remember Whitley crying a lot, not Weiss.”  
“Weiss was usually fine if someone was holding her, and you were almost always holding her.” Willow recalled Winter being extremely attached to her baby sister from the moment Willow had announced her pregnancy. She always remembered how upset she had been when Jacques had limited the rambunctious and energetic young girls time spent with her baby brother.

Willow supressed a cringe at the recollection of yet another sign of Jacques agenda of only using Willow for her name and legacy.

“You were born at the manor too; did you know that?”  
Winter nodded slowly. “I did,”  
“There was a storm, and you were a few weeks early so we were stuck in the manor. It was Christmas time and the storms had been terrible. This was before the new railway had been completed, so we had a midwife on hand as a precaution. Jacques was in Mistral, so your grandfather was the only one there. He held my hand through the whole labour.”  
Winter smiled gently, wishing her grandfather could have met her children.

“Thank you,” Winter said softly, “for being there for me. I’ve never… really had another mother to talk to about parenting. None of my female huntress friends have children and most of the other girls I know are Weiss’ friends…”  
“Well, I know you’ve already got a three-year-old, but if you ever need anything you can call me. I know I wasn’t… I wasn’t great when you were a teenager, but I’m here if you need the help.”  
Winter gave her a reassuring smile. Tai had been endlessly helpful with Khione, but it would be nice to speak to another woman about it. “Thank you.”

The two were happy to sit in silence, Willow committing her grandson and her daughter to memory before they left. She couldn’t help but feel hope and excitement growing inside of her as she imagined all the possibilities her sobriety had given her. She would be able to be a part of her children and grandchildren’s lives. She would be able to meet Khione and watch her and her brother grow. Winter might even allow her to visit them in Patch and see the place she had made her home. She also looked forward to the possibility of meeting Weiss’ girlfriend whom she had heard so much about.

Willow finally had to depart as visiting hours came to a close and Wren decided he wanted his mother again.

“I suppose I’ll see you the next time you’re in Atlas.” Willow said, trying not to sound too upset.

“We’ll keep in touch,” Winter promised. Willow leaned forward, gently hugging Winter and was relieved when she hugged her back.  
“It was so good to see you again Winter.”

“It was good to see you too. Mom”  
Willow smiled and managed to hold back the tears until she stepped out into the hallway.

She was sad Winter was leaving, yes, but understood she still needed her space. As she made her way down the hallway she, for the first time in years, felt like a mother again instead of a stranger on the edge of her children’s lives.

 

 

  
“DADDY!”  
The loud squeal drew the attention of most of the other people departing from the airship.

“That’s your sister,” Winter told the still half-asleep baby in his carrier as Qrow caught the speeding ball of messy hair and untied sneakers running up to him.

“Can’t breathe, princess,” He gasped, trying to pry Khione’s arm from around his neck. Khione leaned back enough to grin up at her father.

“Hi Daddy!” She beamed.

“Hey kiddo, did you have fun with uncle Tai?”  
“Yep! Hi Mama!”  
“Hello darling,” Winter smiled, hugging her. Khione wrapped her arm around her mother, still on Qrow’s hip.

“Where’s da baby?” Khione asked. Qrow carried her over to a seat and sat her down so Winter could lift Wren out of his carrier.  
“This is your little brother.” She smiled.

“He’s so little.” Khione said, leaning forward to get a proper look.

“Yeah, he’s just a baby.” Qrow explained with a smile.

“Woah,” Khione gently stroked his face, carefully lifting his beanie to look at his hair.

“He’s got dark hair like daddy,” She said, reaching up and patting Qrow’s head. Qrow chuckled.

“He does.”  
Wren screwed up his face as his sister removed his hat, opening his eyes and looking at the new person.

“Mummy he has eyes like us!” She said excitedly.

“All babies have blue eyes sweetheart.” Winter explained gently, “They might change colour.”

“Oh,” Khione pouted, before going back to observing her little brother.

“So I’s a sister like ahn’ny Weiss?”  
“You are.” Qrow smiled.  
“Tan I hold him?”  
“When we get home, okay?”  
“Otay,” Khione nodded. “Tan we go home now?”  
“Let’s go home,” Qrow agreed. Winter put Wren back into the carrier and Qrow carried it. Khione noticed Yang returning from the baggage claim and took her spot on Yang’s shoulders, excitedly telling her about her baby brother.

“Congratulations,” Tai said as he hugged Winter lightly.  
“Thank you,” Winter hugged him back. He led the way to the car and helped Khione recap the events of the last few days, helping Yang carry their luggage to the car.

Qrow sat in the front with Tai, Winter sat in the middle with her children and Yang sat in the far back, giving her cousin as much attention as possible to minimise any jealousy as Winter spent most of the ride trying to calm Wren’s crying.

“Mummy look we cleaned!” Khione announced proudly as they stepped into their home.

“You did, you did such a good job.” Winter praised.

“You did such a good job princess,” Qrow grinned, carrying their luggage upstairs. Khione smiled proudly and leaned against her mother on the couch. Yang sat on the floor in front of her and Tai sat behind her.

“Tan I hold da baby now mummy?” She asked.

“Okay, sit down.”  
Khione sat down properly, her legs barely reaching the edge of the lounge. Winter shifted beside her, lying Wren across her lap.

“Support his head,” She moved Khione’s arm under his shoulders. Once he was lying securely, Khione continued her investigation. She unwrapped the blanket, looking at her brothers little hands.

“His banket is like my jumpah,” She noted excitedly. “His hands ah so liddle.”  
“They are.” Qrow said, coming to stand behind the lounge and dropping a kiss on his daughter’s head.

“Why is he so liddle?” She asked, looking up at her father.

“Because he’s a baby. He’s gonna grow up like you.”  
“He gonna grow big like me?”  
“Yep.”  
“Hmm.” She booped his nose and looked at his little eyes and eyelashes. “What colour his eyes gonna be?”  
“We don’t know.” Winter said softly, “they might be blue like ours or red like dads or purple like Yang’s.”  
Khione pouted. “I want purple eyes.”  
Winter and Qrow looked at each other, trying not to laugh. “Sorry sweetheart,”  
Khione sighed and turned back to the baby in her lap. “He look like daddy.”  
“He does,” Winter agreed with a smile. Qrow’s smile wavered slightly and Winter rested her hand on his and he entwined their fingers. “He’s a beautiful little boy,” Winter assured them both.

“The things we bought in Atlas are in the nursery.” Yang said, coming down the stairs.

“Car seats installed,” Tai said, coming in a few seconds later. “The fridge is full, but if you guys need anything at all give me a call okay?”  
Winter nodded, “Thank you, for everything.”  
“Anytime,” Tai assured them.

“I’ll walk you out.” Qrow offered. Yang and her father walked out to the porch and Yang hugged Qrow goodbye.  
“See you later firecracker.” Qrow patted her back.  
“Good luck with the baby.” Yang smiled, waving as she walked over to her father’s car.

Qrow turned to Tai. “Thanks for watching Khione.”  
“Of course, I love spending time with my favourite godchild.”  
“Guess you can’t say that anymore,” Qrow chuckled.

“’Favourite niece’ works just as well. How are you dealing with everything?”  
“Fine, actually. It’s a huge relief to have him here; it feels like he’s finally safe you know? Which is kinda weird, since it was the other way around with Khione, but everything was kinda backwards with Wren.”  
“Finally embracing the Schnee ‘W’ huh?” Tai joked.

Qrow chuckled. “Wren Taiyang Branwen.”  
Tai froze, looking over at his friend. “I… I don’t know what to say. I’m honoured.”

“Yeah, it just… felt right. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and Summer. Neither would Khione or Wren. There’s nothing I can ever do to thank you enough for everything you’ve ever done for me, and us. The least I can do is make sure my children know they’ve got a real-life superhero for an uncle.”  
Tai smiled, getting choked up. “Thank you.”  
Qrow hugged Tai, who hugged him back tightly.

“We’re gonna take him to meet Summer tomorrow morning.”  
“I’ll be there.” Tai promised.

“Hey!” Yang called from the passenger seat. “Some of us have had a long week!”  
“I better go before she punches my car.”  
“See you tomorrow.”  
Tai headed off to his daughter and Qrow headed inside to his family; to the love of his life, to their little Princess, and their little bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! I really hope you guys liked the story and thank you so much to everyone who commented, you guys kept the story going and it made me so happy to know someone likes my work after i put so much effort into doing something I love. Please let me know what you thought of the story, I absolutely love hearing from you guys.  
> The story will be continuing back in Tell Me Our Future soon so keep an eye out for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like the story, if you did or if you have any questions Please leave me a comment, I'm always a slut for validation.


End file.
